Manzilla: Power to restore balance
by Dramaking14
Summary: The last thing any of us want. Is having Lex Luthor inject us with Godzilla's DNA. But that's exactly what happened to James. But after being taught to use his powers for good by Superman and Wonder Woman. James has to help bring peace to a world where Superman has betrayed humanity, and turned his counter part... a shadowy figure. Following Injustice story with a few changes.
1. It starts

**So this is my first crossover, sorry if things seem a bit weird and enjoy.**

_"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control. And not the other way around." Dr. Ichiro Serizawa, Godzilla 2014_

"Date of recording. 2013. November 14th. 22:26 pm. Project source is under way." Lex Luthor recorded into his voice log. Using advance technology, He had been able to get a sample of the most destructive force on either. Godzilla. All through Godzilla had disappeared, his power at that time rivaled that of Doomsday and Superman combined. But Lex wanted to get more power out of the G sample... by injecting it into a human. Making his way to the testing room, Lex was informed by his scientist of the human subject.

"James Markson. Currently 18 years old. Both parents decreased. And has a surprisingly rich DNA collection." explained the scientist as Lex looked into the testing room. Strapped to the operating table. James struggled to get out. By his standers, James was pretty normal. Black spiked hair, muscled arms and legs and green emerald eyes. But right now, that didn't help at getting him out at all.

"Luthor. You won't get away with this. The Justice league will come, and when they do they'll-"

"Look on in hopelessness at the return of a force of nature." Lex interrupted James as one of his scientist stepped into the testing room, the G sample glowing in the needle.

"Proceeding with injection." informed the scientist injecting James with the G sample. Almost instantly, James stop struggling and seemed to die. But as the scientist looked closer at James face. James broke his left arm free and grabbed the scientist by the throat. Looking on in horror, the scientist watched as James skin changed into a gray scale color, a long tail burst from behind, and spikes speared out of James back. Growling in anger, James broke out of the operating table. Two clawed feet bursting out of his shoes as he did so. Fueled by a strange new rage, James threw the scientist at the door, braking it down. Letting lose a spine chilling roar, James ran out of the room.

"Someone get me my suit." ordered Lex Luthor not at all even scared of what he's just witness. As security rushed to contain James, James simply threw every single one across the room. All their shots at James bouncing off his skin like flies. It was then that a laser struck James on his back, causing him to turn around in anger. Hovering down, Lex simply looked at his creation without any fear.

"Must I remind you of my superiority?" asked Lex firing his lasers at James. Shielding his head, James took the full hit. Charging at Lex in anger, James clawed his armor, trying to rip Lex out. Thinking fast, Lex shocked him with his lance, sending him skidding back as he dug his claws into the floor. Charging at Lex, James tackled him right out the room, right out the building. Sending them both falling down to the road below.

X _Minutes earlier..._

As people went on with their normal business, Diana searched among the many faces. Looking for a missing James Markson.

"Wonder Woman. This is Cyborg. Found anything yet." asked Cyborg through her communicator.

"Nothing yet. His granddad said he was here. But so far I haven't seen him at all." answered Diana still looking around for him.

"Keep looking. Supes and Flash are coming to help out. Cyborg out." said Cyborg hanging up. At this point, Diana was beginning to wonder if James had really gone missing. Maybe he'd just gone for a walk.

"Why can't James just fall out of the sky?" muttered Diana second before two figures struck the ground right behind. As people ran away screaming in terror, Diana ran over to investigate. But to her horror, Lex started to climb out, his armor sparking in it's joints.

"Luthor?" asked Diana is shock as she drew out her lasso.

"Wonder Woman. At any other time I'd kill you. But I'm sure I can leave my creation to do that for me." said Lex as he jetted into the sky away from the scene. Right now isn't time to fight Wonder Woman, but why bother when can leave some one else to do the fighting for him.

"Creation" wondered Diana in confusion. Looking back at the crater, she noticed a shape beginning to move in the dust. Suddenly, a hellish roar blasted the dust away revealing a battered James. Diana couldn't believe what she was looking at, as James walked out, Diana could see his spikes spearing out of his back. Turning round, James caught Diana in his piercing eyes. But instead of pure rage over coming him. James felt something familiar about her. Something about Diana felt like family to him. Walking up in caution, Diana held her lasso in her hand just in case.

"James. Is that you? Your granddad ask us to find you." asked Diana trying to clam James down. But just as James began to clam down, a heat ray struck the back of his head. Causing his once gentle eye to fill with anger, looking up, James watched as Superman flu into view.

"Diana, get back!" called out Superman as he ram into the James. Acting on instincts, James grabbed Superman's arm and threw him across the road. As James ran at the fallen Superman, Flash pull his tail in front of his legs causing him to crash to a stop. Getting up, James let out a growl as Flash help up Superman. Straight away, Superman fired his heat vision at James face causing him to stagger, acting fast Flash landed a series of fast punches to James chest. More angry than ever, James wracked Flash with his tail sending flying into a exploding car. The car went flying to the sky, right towards a woman and her baby.

"Hang on sister!" called out Diana getting out her shield to protect them, closing her eyes shut. But all of sudden, nothing happened, no pain, no nothing. Diana opened her eyes to see James standing over them. His arms holding the car up high.

"You saved me?" gasped Diana in amazement. But just as things began to calm down, Superman lifted the car up in the air with James still holding on. With a strong swing, Superman threw James into the sky following him as he did so. Finally, grabbing his tail, Superman threw him back down into the ocean. Landing with a massive splash. James passed out, his exhaustion finally catching up. Zooming across the water, Flash grabbed James and took him back to Superman and Wonder Woman.

"So this is James Markson?" wondered Flash putting him down. From what he'd seen in the picture of James, he'd seem completely different.

"Looks like it, but something about him feels... threatening." said Superman kneeling down as he used his x-ray vision.

"I don't believe it." gasped Superman as he got back up.

"What is it?" asked Wonder Woman worryingly.

"It's definitely James Markson but. It's he's got G cells flowing all over his blood cells." explained Superman to them.

"You mean, Godzilla's DNA?" asked Flash realizing what the G cells were.

"But then that means-"

"James is the first Godzilla human being." finished off Superman.

"Manzilla." gasped Wonder Woman.

"We need to get him to the Watch tower." Superman ordered as he picked up James in his arms.

"Flash to Cyborg. We need teleporting to the Watch tower. You won't believe what we've found." called Flash through his communicator.

"On it." replayed back Cyborg hanging up. As all three began to teleport to the Watch tower, Diana couldn't help but feel sympathetic for James, Whatever Lex Luthor had done to him, he'd succeeded.

"What did he do to you James?" muttered Wonder Woman.

**So, Lex has managed to play god and turn James into the most destructive force on earth. But can James come to control his new powers?**


	2. A monster?

**So, I'm surprised so many people have viewed this story so soon. But thank you, anyway on with the story!**

At the Watch tower, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman and James's granddad Eric watched patiently as James started to wake up in his cell. For Eric, it was hard enough to have James go missing. but to see him with Godzilla's powers, it was enough to turn his world upside down.

"Hello? Anyone? Where am I" asked James out loud hoping someone would hear him.

"Your on the Watch tower James Markson." answered Batman through the speaker, with James now being a human version of Godzilla, no one can take any risk around him.

"Batman? Let me see my granddad, Please." asked James feel rather afraid right now.

"That can't happen."

"Why?"

"Because your too dangerous to be near."

"Dangerous? How am I-" James stopped talking as he saw what was his hand was now a scaly claw. Looking down at his feet, James saw they were now clawed as well, and a large tail dragged behind him. Looking in the window, James finally saw what he'd become. His face was now covered in scales as spikes stuck out of his back. Falling to his knees, James quietly started to cry.

"That's how your dangerous." answered Batman coldly. For Eric, this was too much to take, his own grandson needs him more than ever and no ones even letting him go in there.

"Let me go in." said Eric catching everyone's attention.

"You can't. James could hurt without even meaning it." explained Superman not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Then I'll go in with him." stated Wonder Woman surprising everyone. "We can't just leave him in there like an animal. He deserves to at least know how this happened." added Eric feeling grateful for the Amazonian princess backing him up. Cautiously, Wonder Woman entered James cell followed by Eric behind her. Turning round, James caught Wonder Woman in his sights but more importantly his granddad. Running to him, James hugged Eric tight as he cried in his shoulder.

"Granddad. What happening to me." asked James tears falling down his eyes.

"Lex Luthor injected you with G cells. Godzilla's DNA." explained Wonder Woman. "You broke out of his building, but you started to attack Superman and the Flash." Wonder Woman went on.

"So now I'm a monster." realized James wiping away his tears.

"No your not. You're my grandson." reassured Eric reminding him of who is.

"So. Now what?" asked James looking at Wonder Woman.

"Your staying here until we find a way to deal with your 'condition'." explained Wonder Woman feeling a bit a guilt over come her.

"What? Staying here. Cage up as a monster!"

"We don't know how severe the G cells how affected your mind. I'm sorry James, but we can't take that risk." apologized Wonder Woman as she left the cell with Eric close behind.

"Granddad. Please don't go." begged James falling to his knees, tears trailing his scaly face. Trying not to brake down in tears, Eric left James's cell leaving James all alone, treated as a monster.

X _12 hours later... _

Cyborg watched James carefully from the camera in his cell, but all James was doing was sleeping in the corner of the cell. His head buried in his knees as his spikes stuck out of his back. Cyborg understood how bad James must be feeling right now. Everyone's had him locked up as a monster, all of this is was enough to bring even the mightiest of heroes to their knees.

"Anything happened?" asked Superman walking though checking up on James as well.

"Nothing. His just trying to hide himself." reported Cyborg not taking his eye off James.

"Why we are doing this?" asked Cyborg feeling bad for James.

"So we keep everyone safe."

"No. Why are keeping him locked up as a monster?"

"We're not treating him like a monster."

"Then why we are giving him the impression he is? He's doesn't need to go through this."

"Cyborg this is our only option we have to help him. If you have an alternative, then I'll be happy to listen."

_"We train him."_ said a voice behind them both. Superman and Cyborg turned around to see Wonder Woman standing by the door. "We teach him how to control his new powers and to become a hero." she went on. All of them failing to notice James had left his cell.

"Diana, we don't know if it's safe being near him. He was more than willing to attack you before." explained Superman walking up to her.

"He wasn't." protested Diana knowing more about James than Superman does. "During the fight, he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was _protecting_ me. The G cells haven't turned him into a monster. They've made him one of us." explained Wonder Woman, maybe James could become a hero, not a monster. Superman seemed concerned about this, while he was always glad to have new heroes arrive, making James a hero seemed a bit risky. Suddenly, warning lights started flashing through out the tower.

"What going on." ordered Superman to Cyborg.

"We have an ejection in one of the space pods." answered Cyborg looking through the camera.

"But. No space pods have left." stated Wonder Woman checking the cameras to outside the watch tower. Right then, she noticed a fireball falling towards earth.

"Cyborg! zoom in on that fireball." ordered Wonder Woman. Once Cyborg did zoom in, everyone look on in disbelife. That fireball was actually James, his spike pointing forward as he got pulled to earth.

"He didn't use a space pod." muttered Superman completely shocked.

X _10 minutes earlier..._

Waking up, James let out a groan of annoyance. He was hopping everything that has happened was just a bad dream, unfortunately this wasn't. Each time he tried only made him more angry.

"How many times do I have to keep waking up as the same GODDAMN MONSTER?!" shouted James punching the door. Taking in a deep breath, James calmed his mind, trying to focus.

"Focus James. Focus." he muttered calming down as he did so. But as he started to calm down, the spikes on his tail started to glow a neon blue color creeping up his back and to spikes on his neck. Feeling something coming up his throat. James blasted a powerful atomic breath from his mouth, burning the door to his cell. When James finally stopped his atomic breath, the door simply collapsed like a domino. Walking out cautiously, James look around for anyone.

"What no alarm?" thought James as he left his cell. Following his gut, James headed towards the space pods, but as he tried to work the controls, Flash zoomed at him forcing him out of of the space pod.

"What are you doing?" ordered Flash quickly stopping the controls to the pod.

"Flash! Please! I need to go somewhere." begged James trying to pull Flash away. " I just... need some time on my own. Away from here. Please, I'm begging you." begged James in desperation. Feeling a wave of guilt and pity crash over him, Flash stop working the controls and opened up the ejection door.

"You might be quick. They're gonna know your out as soon as you leave the watch tower." warned Flash as James walked near the ejection door, struggling not to get sucked out.

"Thank you." thanked James taking one last look at Flash and jumping out the ejection door. Caught by earths gravity field, James crashed back to earth. His spikes catching fire as he crashed through the clouds over the sea. With a mighty splash, James just about managed to stay above the water.

"Well, could be worse." muttered James looking around him. Suddenly, James spotted Metropolis right in the distance on the shore. Taking a deep breath, James dived underwater, and made his way to Metropolis, to find the resting place of his parents.

**So where is James going? and will he be taught how to use his new powers?**


	3. I'm Manzilla

**With James heading to his parents resting place, how will the Justice league stop him from getting into trouble.**

"You let him getaway?!" said Superman in shock as he and the Flash tried to find James position from the watch tower where Wonder Woman was already trying to find him.

"He needs some time alone, that's all." explained Flash as he tried to lock on to James's position.

"But being alone means Lex could easily send someone to get James." said Wonder Woman worryingly

"We need to find him fast. Question is, where would James go?" wonder Superman watching the others try to lock on James's position.

_"He's heading to Metropolis Cemetery."_ answered Eric making his way to the others.

"How do you know that?" asked a surprised Flash.

"Because that's where his parents are." explained Eric. "When James was 10, his parents died in a car crash. I took James in as my grandson but he whenever he feels lost or alone, that's where he goes." Eric went on, all of then failing to notice Wonder Woman already heading to Metropolis Cemetery.

_"Lost or alone? Sounds like James really misses his parents."_ thought Superman. Focusing, Superman got back to trying to find James.

"Eric. You might want to come with us, you being with us might clam James down a bit." said Superman remembering what happened the last time they met James.

"Flash, stay here and keep a eye on anyone heading towards James. Lex could have sent someone like Deathstroke to kill James. Diana, see if-" Superman stopped finally noticing Wonder Woman was gone.

X _At Metropolis Cemetery..._

As the sun began to die down, it caste an eerie glow over the many tombstones in the cemetery. Nothing broke the chorus of blowing branches and whistling winds, that was until Wonder Woman walked through trying to find James. To Diana, it makes sense why James would come here. Whenever we feel alone, we go to our family, even if they're dead. After a couple of minutes, Diana finally found James sitting next to two graves, his spikes facing her as he stared at the tombstones, each engraved with their names

_Freya Taylor_

_Ryan Markson_

"Did I ever tell you about my mother?" asked James not even looking back at Diana. "Whenever I got pick on, she'd always be their for me. Keeping me safe, she was like a superhero to me."

"That's what all women should be like. Caring, neutering, gentle." said Wonder Woman feeling how much James's mum meant to him.

"The complete opposite of what I am." muttered James.

"Why's that?" asked Wonder Woman sitting next to James.

"I let myself get turned into a monster, I look like a freak, I've basically lost everything now."

"You may have lost some what you had. But you still have some of what you were."

"Like what?" asked James finally looking at Diana.

"Your humanity. You saved me and a mother with her child." answered Wonder Woman remembering how James looked when she first met him.

"You might see yourself as a monster. But doesn't mean you are one. It means your something different, something that can bring people hope, safety, jus-" Wonder Woman was cut off as a massive hand strangled her neck causing her to gasp for air. Turning around in shock, James just about saw a large shape before he was wracked aside into a dead tree. Just about being able to breath, Diana felt a surge of anger as Doomsday towered over her.

"BRING ME SUPERMAN!" demanded Doomsday tightening his grip on Wonder Woman's neck causing her to fall unconscious.

"I'm already here Doomsday!" shouted Superman blasting Doomsday's face with his heat vision. Staggering back, Doomsday dropped Wonder Woman as he covered his face. Flying at him, Superman landed a hard punch at Doomsday causing him to go flying back into a random tombstone.

"James!" shouted Eric running over to his fallen grandson as he helped get James on his feet. Suddenly, Doomsday came landing on Superman. Grabbing him by his throat, Doomsday threw Superman into the clouds like a ragged doll. Turning his attention to James and Eric, Doomsday tore out a dead tree and threw it like a spear at them both.

"MOVE!" shouted Eric pushing his grandson out of the way. James could only look on as Eric was crushed by the dead tree, his body bleeding badly. Crawling over James tried desperately to get his unconscious body out, failing to notice Doomsday getting closer to him.

"Granddad come on! Wake up please! You can't leave me alone!" screamed James trying to get him out, suddenly Doomsday slammed his foot on James causing a small crater around him. Struggling to brake free, James felt a surge of primeval anger rage over him. His parents. Gone. His granddad. Dead, and his killer is kicking him to death.

"NO MAN CAN KILL ME!" roared Doomsday preparing one final stomp to finish James off.

"I'm more than a man." growled James booting Doomsday off him with surprising power.

"I'm Manzilla." stated James firing his atomic breath at Doomsday. As Doomsday shielded himself from the attack, James tackled him to the ground and started a vicious beat down on him, clawing him, punching him even wracking him with his tail. But Doomsday threw James off him and started his own beat down, he only stop when Superman froze him with his ice breath, leaving only his head unfrozen.

"Are you okay?" asked Superman helping James up, his chest all bruised and bloody. But just as James was about to say something, Doomsday started to brake out of his icy prison. Thinking fast, Superman came up with an idea. Neither he or James were in any state to probably stop Doomsday. But together they stand a chance.

"James. On my mark, blast him with your breath." ordered Superman bracing himself for what they were about to do.

"NOW!" shouted Superman firing his heat vision right as James fired his atomic breath. Both engulfed Doomsday with their attacks causing him to stagger back. But Doomsday managed to use his hands to deflect their attacks at each other. Causing Superman to get hit by James's atomic breath and James to get hit by Superman's heat tried to get back up but as James got back to his feet, he felt a new kind of energy flow through him. Focusing on Doomsday James focused as his spikes lighted up neon blue.

"What are you doing?" muttered Superman barely able to get up or even speak after Doomsday attack.

"Sending a message." answered James as Doomsday charged at him leaping in the air to crush him. Suddenly, the neon blue light from James's back changed to a bright red-orange color. Unleashing his energy, James fired a powerful red-orange atomic breath at Doomsday, sending him flying into space. As Superman helped up Wonder Woman, James began to realize what he'd just done. Given the one thing that can kill Superman a reason to fear him.

"What did I do?" asked James walking back to Eric's dead body.

"You must of absorbed my heat vision." realized an impressed Superman.

"So now, James can convert his atomic breath into a... spiral ray?" asked Wonder Woman in confusion. she'd never known anyone being able to do that with Superman's heat vision.

"Maybe." answered Superman still skeptical over if that's what James actually did. But James didn't hear either of them. He was still next to Eric's lifeless body. Looking down, James tried not to cry, losing his parents was hard enough, but with his granddad dead, now he was all alone. Feeling sorry for James, Wonder Woman placed her hand on James shoulder, trying to reassure him. But James ended up hugging her, burying his head in her chest as he finally burst into tears. Knowing how much pain James must be in. Superman placed his hand on James shoulder. But as sad as Eric's death was to James. He felt there was a place for James... among the Justice League.

**With Eric gone and Doomsday defeated, will James be able to become a new hero?**


	4. All out attack

**With James now a member of the Justice league, can he help stop an all out villain attack. If you've played Injustice: Gods among us, you'll know most of the story.**

X _Three days later..._

_"This can't be happening."_ thought James as he followed Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Lex Luthor had somehow managed to get every single villain to join him and launch an all out attack on the Justice league. In Metropolis, Shazam and Hawkgirl battled viciously with Black Adam. Green Lantern chased Sinestro in the air, firing his light machine gun at him. Superman slammed Ares down to the building where Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Manzilla restrained him.

"Wonder Woman. Aquaman. Manzilla. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to the Watch tower." Ordered Superman flying down to the others.

"Before Luthor throws something else at us..." agreed Wonder Woman hearing a giant thud behind Superman. Turning round, Superman saw Doomsday letting loose a heart wrenching roar.

"Doomsday..." growled Superman flying straight at him. Acting fast, Doomsday back handed Superman into the sky.

"Show have been an combined assault." mumbled Wonder Woman getting up.

"Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything on his own." added Aquaman drawing out his trident. Both Aquaman and Wonder Woman engaged Doomsday, but as Manzilla followed them, Ares broke free of his restraints. Noticing Ares free, Manzilla fired his atomic breath at Ares who blocked it with his sword.

"You really think you can stop me?!" asked Ares drawing out one of his axes.

"Oh I don't think. I _know_ I can." answered Manzilla trying to tackle Ares. But Ares teleported behind him striking him with his axe, causing Manzilla to fall to his knees. Getting up in anger, Manzilla fired his atomic breath at Ares, but Ares had disappeared. James remembered that Wonder Woman told him that Ares can become invisible at his own will, so that means Ares could catch him off guard. Sensing Ares presences behind him, Manzilla uppercut Ares into the air then wracked him with his tail before grabbing him by the throat. Spinning around, Manzilla jumped into the air before throwing Ares to the ground and firing his spiral ray at Ares, knocking him out. Landing next to Ares, Manzilla finally restrained him, making sure he didn't escape this time.

"Some god you are." muttered James walking away.

"Manzilla. You there." answered Cyborg from James communicator.

"I'm here. How are you handling things in the watch tower?" asked James.

"Not good. Batman's on his way, but we need more help."

"I'm kind of helping out in Metropolis Cyborg." explained James, with everything going on here, Cyborg really needed to give a good reason for James to go there.

"Luthor's here James. He's trying to hack into the watch tower security." There's his reason.

"Teleport me over. Now." asked James determined to get Luthor back for what he did to him.

_X At the watch tower..._

"I will brake the bat!" claimed Bane clenching his fist.

"I don't brake easily." called out Batman, both of them clashed causing a blast of energy sending Bane flying back. As Batman fought Bane, Luthor locked his weapons onto Batman. Ready to strike him. Suddenly, an blast of atomic breath caught him off guard. Turning around, Luthor spotted Manzilla materializing in a few meters in front of him.

"James, what a coincidence." called out Luthor not even concerned about Manzilla's ragging eyes.

"Shut it Egghead!" shouted James determined to get payback.

"Bane, Catwoman, Grundy..." listed James as he looked at the other defeated villians. "You're all alone, Luthor."

"Genesis often are James." said Luthor.

"Psychopaths like you-" growled James walking over to him.

"You hero types are all alike... even less imposing close up." stated Luthor walking over to James as well.

"Don't get too close, unless you wanna get owned." warned James firing an atomic breath at Luthor, causing him to stop.

"Resorting to fire power?" nodded Luthor continuing to walk towards Manzilla, each time Manzilla fired his atomic breath but Luthor didn't stop. Thinking fast, James came up with an idea.

"Cyborg! Spiral Cannon combo!" called out Manzilla to Cyborg. Leaping over, Cyborg transformed his arm into a laser cannon as Manzilla charged up his spiral ray. Letting loose a battle cry, Cyborg and Manzilla fired their laser cannon and Spiral ray, both of the attacks fusing together sending Luthor flying back.

"Spiral Cannon combo?" asked Cyborg not thinking Manzilla could come up with a name like that.

"Well it worked, didn't it." said James as Batman walked over to Luthor.

"Try this on, Genius." said Batman placing a device on Luthor's armor shutting it down, trapping Luthor in his own armor. Eventually, the villians were rounded up and sent through a portal that Raven had conjured up.

"Superman, report." said Batman through his communicator.

"It's done." informed Superman. "The others are mopping up. I'm taking Doomsday into deep space."

"Make sure it's _very_ deep space." advised Batman. Suddenly the alarm went off catching everyone attention. Catwoman, who had yet to go through the portal, took notice.

"What's that?" she asked rather concerned. But all she got was a push through the portal by Nightwing.

"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." muttered Cyborg as Raven closed the portal. Walking over to Batman and Manzilla, Cyborg opened up an interface.

"Radiological." said Batman, studying the blue screen. "Metropolis."

The screen zoomed in on a statue of Superman where the Joker and Harley Quinn set a large bomb. Seeing the interface as well, Lex Luthor chuckled to himself.

"I can see the headlines now: Justice League fails; Clown kills millions..."

"You gave him a nuke?!" said Batman astonished.

"To the Joker of all people!" added Manzilla. "Why not teach Grundy to use a gun while your at it genius."

"Most of the Justice League dies... And Superman's beloved city is destroyed... I console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In my own image of cou-"

Luthor was knocked unconscious with a single hit of one of Nightwing's weapons.

"Dick." said Manzilla listening to what Luthor had to say.

"What? He was done," said Nightwing.

"This is Batman. Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates NOW!"

"You use the teleporter. I'll use the ejection door" said Manzilla heading towards the ejection door.

"James don't be stupid! You'll get killed." called Nightwing going after him.

"I did it once and I'm still alive." said Manzilla opening the ejection door. "If I get hurt... I owe you ten bucks." yelled Manzilla leaping out and hurtling towards Metropolis in a fireball.

_X In Metropolis..._

As Batman kept Joker busy from setting off the bomb. All other hero's raced towards their position. From one side, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Shazam flu towards them.

"There they are!" said Hawkgirl finally catching sight of them.

"Keep him talking, Bruce." muttered Wonder Woman hoping Batman could keep it up. Not far from them, Green Lantern used his ring to help Aquaman and Green arrow fly, while Flash raced one the ground alongside them.

"Don't wait for us, Barry!" said Green Lantern knowing Flash could get there before them. "Go!" flash nodded before speeding ahead of them. And up above Batman and Joker, Manzilla crashed through the clouds in a ball of fire, his fist pointed towards the ground hoping to smash Joker.

"You push that button and eight million people die," warned Batman.

"Eight million and two, darling," said the Joker rather excited. "I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance... But now that you're here... What say we have one last dance..."

Joker started to move his finger towards the button in his hand. With just one click, and Metropolis and most of the Justice League would be history. Batman tried to run towards the Joker, with only a few feet separating them. Green Lantern, Aquaman and Green Arrow continued to fly towards them. The Flash was going at full speed now, but even that didn't seem to be fast enough. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Shazam were also going as fast as they can. And Manzilla straightened his body, trying to gain more speed. All nine of them focused on Joker, but none of them even notice the blue sparks that started to spouted across Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Manzilla. Just when the Joker had his finger above the button, the sparks crackled and surrounded Batman and the Joker in a flash of blue light. Stopping in their track, Hawkgirl, Shazam and Flash looked around. The Joker, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Manzilla had disappeared.

_"Where did they go?" wonder Flash._

**That's the question, Where did they go? There's only one way to find out.**


	5. Welcome to Injustice

**Thanks for the reviews. And in case your wondering. Manzilla has the G cells from the 2014 Godzilla, (the spiral ray is a result of him absorbing some of Superman's heat vision).**

_X Gotham..._

Slowly, James began to wake up to Wonder Woman watching him. Before he could get up, he grunted in pain as he clenched his fist.

"Remind me to give Nightwing ten bucks." muttered James as Wonder Woman help him up. Just then, he began to notice where he wasn't anywhere near the superman statue, he was on a rooftop in what looked like Gotham... except darker.

"Where are we?" asked James walking over to Green Arrow.

"Gotham, sort of." answered Green Lantern looking around.

"So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" asked Green Arrow looking down below.

"Could be either. We may have jumped to a different dimension." answered Wonder Woman thinking of any possible answer.

"Or, events in our timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present." added Manzilla thinking of another possibility. Wonder Woman gave him a surprised look. "What? Could be."

"We need to determine which. Soon." said Aquaman finally speaking up. "If Joker's bomb detonated, we have to get back."

"The watch tower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" thought Green Arrow.

"The watch tower may not exist. I can't make contact." explained Wonder Woman, she'd already tried to get in touch with the watch tower before, but to no avail.

"We need to find out." said Green Lantern checking his rings charge power. "Once my ring is charged I can get us there."

"If the Lantern corp even exist." added Manzilla thinking this might be an altered timeline.

"The Atlantis archives." realized Aquaman with a slight bit of hope in his voice. "If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering events there."

"Assuming there's an Atlantis." muttered Green Arrow.

"It's worth investigating." added Wonder Woman hopefully. Let's use three check things out here." she added looking at Green Arrow and Manzilla.

"Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?" asked Green Lantern to his ring.

"The Ferris Aircraft facility in Coast City." answered his ring.

"Well at least that hasn't changed... Stay low. I'll be back a-sap." said Green Lantern flying off towards Coast City, Aquaman soon left to Atlantis as well, leaving Manzilla, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow to look around in Gotham.

_X 5 minutes later..._

Walking through an alley way, Manzilla felt something strange about being here, almost like someone was watching him. Ever time he caught something moving in the corner of his eye, it would disappear.

"Something doesn't feel right." said Manzilla catching up to Wonder Woman and Green Arrow.

"We're in a different world, what would you expect?" asked Green Arrow holding his bow tight.

"No. It's like... someones watching us." explained Manzilla checking all around them. "I swear every time I see moving it wou-"

Manzilla was rammed by a large figure into a gas tank. Exploding, Manzilla and the figure were sent bouncing off building after building until they landed on a roof top.

"James!" called Wonder Woman in horror before noticing a figure fly down towards them. Sinestro.

_X On the roof top..._

Getting up, Manzilla saw who had attack him.

"Bane..." growled Manzilla watching Bane get up. But something about him seemed different, his mask looked more like a skull then a wrestling mask, and he had armor protection on his arms and legs.

"What's with the new look Bane?" asked James jokingly "Pretending to be a wrestler wasn't good enough?"

"Chico lagarto, you will know the true meaning of power." said Bane as venom pumped through his veins. Charging at Manzilla, Bane tried to punch him. But Manzilla jumped over him, firing his atomic breath at him, staggering foward, bane growled in anger. Thinking fast, Manzilla jumped onto Bane's back, punching and clawing his head. Even more angered, Bane grabbed Manzilla by his leg and lifted him into the air straightening his back so he can break it.

"Voy a romper la espalda." said Bane about to snap Manzilla's back, but suddenly. A missile struck Bane, causing him to drop Manzilla as more missiles struck him. Looking up, James could see a hooded figure leap down towards Bane.

"YOU!" shouted Bane trying to grab him, but the hooded person dodged out the way, stabbing Bane with a electric knife and throwing him to the side. Bane landed a punched to the chest, sending the hooded person in the air. But the hooded person fired a blast of electricity from his hood at Bane knocking him unconscious. Struggling to get back up, James tried to focus on the hooded figure. But the hooded figure didn't even seem interested in him. Instead they simply walked to the edge and pointed down before leaving. Looking down, James saw Wonder Woman and Green Arrow trying to get up while Green Lantern fought off what looked like a Yellow version of Hal.

"Yellow Lantern." muttered Manzilla to in horror. Taking a deep breath, James jumped off the building crashing on top off Yellow Lantern, looking up, Yellow Lantern saw Manzilla clenching his fist.

"James?!" asked Yellow Lantern before being knocked unconscious by Manzilla.

"It's Manzilla." answered James getting up.

"Sorry to drop in on you Hal." apologized James helping him up.

"Well, that was surreal." commented Hal looking at his unconscious counter part.

"And a bit disturbing." added Wonder Woman.

"Yeah. All that yellow's really tough on the eyes." agreed Green Arrow.

"So then, this Hal Jordan's Sinestro corp?" asked James confused. "Why would he join Sinestro?" Before anyone can answer him, sirens broke the uneasy silence.

"It's the fuzz!" realized James.

"We need to move." said Wonder Woman as they all left into another alley way.

"Hiding from the cops..." muttered Green Arrow. "Aren't there any good guys here?" They all stop as Batman stood in front of them.

"There just might be..." answered Green Lantern uneasily as they braced themselves from any Batman might throw at them.

_X Insurgency hideout..._

Green Arrow sat on a table with Wonder Woman, Manzilla and Green Lantern close by. Suddenly, Aquaman teleported in front of their eyes.

"Aquaman." said James surprised.

"How'd you get here?" asked Green Lantern.

"Ares." Aquaman answered. "Not our Ares" He added before Wonder Woman could say anything.

"We know." said James as Insurgent Batman came into the room.

"Meet. Not-Our-Batman." added Green Arrow still holding his pill.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis." said Insurgent Batman walking over to them. Looking at Green Arrow, Aquaman saw him about to take a pill.

"Headache?" asked Aquaman.

"Trying to prevent one..." answered Green Arrow swallowing the pill.

"It's a durability enhancer." explained James as Insurgent Batman scanned Green Arrow with his device. "Five-U-93-R."

"How can a pill allow-"

"Kryptonian nanotech." interrupted Insurgent Batman. "Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent."

"Bat's can tell you the rest later, if your having trouble sleeping..." added Green Arrow walking over to his seat.

"He 'borrowed' the recipe from Superman." explained James taking his seat. "Supes gives it to his flunkies."

"Yes. I met a couple of our evil twins." said Aquaman taking his seat.

"They're not evil." explained Insurgent Batman still standing over his seat. "Most obey Superman out of fear... Or they believe he's right and have lost perspective."

"So then you're the only one left..." muttered Aquaman.

"Not the only one..." said a voice from the door. Looking behind Insurgent Batman, everyone looked in horror as they saw who it was... Lex Luthor.

To be continued...

**So now that they all safe, how will they react to Luthor's presents here? Especially James?**


	6. Hidden secrets

**Continuing from where we left off... **

"What is this?!" demanded Aquaman in horror as Lex Luthor walked towards them.

"How are you even alive?" asked Green Arrow in anger.

"He's with me." answered Insurgent Batman calmly.

"Are you forgetting who he is?!" shouted James. He couldn't even believe or want to believe this, it's doesn't matter if Luthor was helping Batman. He's still the same egghead that turned him into a monster. "He's the same idiot that gave Joker a nuke and turned me into this... this thing!"

"Yes. I am." admitted Insurgent Luthor. "But unlike your Luthor, I've never indulged in law breaking." he added taking a seat next to Insurgent Batman.

"So you and Supes are buddies now?" asked James calming down.

"Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency." answered Luthor knowing Manzilla would be so aggressive finding out about his involvement.

"Luthor's involvement is a secret." explained Insurgent Batman finally taking his seat. "People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activist, reporters..."

"Sounds likes Supes is the secretive type." said James not thinking Superman was that desperate to his secrets covered up.

"Well now that we're all here, explain why you choose us." said Wonder Woman finally bringing up the big question.

"And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over." added Green Arrow. "We were kinda busy."

"The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off." answered Insurgent Luthor catching everyone's attention. "Your transfer somehow prevented it."

"How do you know about that-"

"We've been monitoring your world for some time." Insurgent Luthor interrupted Green Arrow. "You five specifically."

"I have a weapon... To take down Superman." announced Insurgent Batman.

"A weapon?" asked James skeptically. "In case you've forgotten, bullets bounce off the Man-of-Steel like their balls."

"This ain't a machine gun." answered Insurgent Batman. "It's a Kryptonite-based laser that-"

"Hold on... A Kryptonite weapon?!" asked Green Lantern thinking it's only purpose is to kill Superman. "You kill him, and you're no better then he is."

"I didn't say 'kill'." answered Insurgent Batman calming them down a bit. "It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more."

"Well, if your sure of it..." muttered James to himself.

"The weapons in the Batcave." explained Insurgent Batman "I need your DNA to unlock it." he added leading everyone out.

_X Fortress of Solitude..._

Deep in the Fortress of Solitude, Doomsday remained in his spot., his once destructive nature now controlled. Regime Superman had created a mind control collar to control Doomsday with. He knew teaching him re-education wasn't a option for him. As Superman lost himself in his thoughts. Regime Wonder Woman came to inform him that Yellow Lantern was coming. As her Superman rose to power, she had been informed that Insurgent Batman had killed her Manzilla to get to both her and Superman. In fact one of the main reason she joined Regime Superman... was to get revenge on Insurgent Batman.

"The collar's working good. Re-education wasn't going to effect him." Regime Wonder Woman said trying to catch Regime Superman's attention, which didn't didn't seem to get any proper response.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked him still trying to get a proper response. Still nothing.

"Kal... I know you didn't lose your super-hearing..." said Regime Wonder Woman placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Of course." Regime Superman finally said, though not the response she wanted.

"I'm not trying to replace her." admitted Regime Wonder Woman. "I just thought we-"

"I know." said Superman knowing what she thought. "Go on. I'll be fine." he informed her placing his hand on her arm. Giving a small, hopeful smile, Regime Wonder Woman started to leave.

"I'm going. I just came to tell you Lantern's-"

"...On his way in." Regime Superman interrupted her walking over to one of his devices. "Guess my super-hearing is working." Finally going, Regime Wonder Woman left the room as Yellow Lantern passed by to Regime Superman.

"High Councilor. Love Diana's new look." said Yellow Lantern trying to have a normal chat with Regime Superman. Which didn't work.

"We have a problem." Yellow Lantern finally said. "I ran into Diana's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Oliver Queen. And Hal Jordan." that didn't really seemed to bother Regime Superman. "And James Markson." That finally caught his attention.

_"James Markson is supposed to be dead."_ thought Regime Superman, he knew damn well that James is dead... he made sure of it.

"Find them. And any others that might be out there." ordered Regime Superman. " I want to know everything."

As Yellow Lantern left, Regime Superman looked at a picture of James Markson on one of his computer screens. Suddenly he punched it, causing it to shatter to bits.

"I won't let you stand against me again James!" muttered Regime Superman, as soon as he found James Markson... He'll join his counter part.

**Now it's getting interesting, but how will James react when he finds out about what Regime Superman has done.**


	7. Personal matters

**Now that Regime Superman knows about the duplicates, our hero's are going to have a tough time.**

_X Insurgency base..._

With everyone gather equipment to help them in the Batcave or sleeping, James still couldn't get over the hooded figure that had saved him. It wasn't Insurgent Batman, that was for sure and it defiantly wasn't Insurgent Luthor. But one things for sure, whoever it was seemed to be on their side.

"You seemed troubled." said a voice behind, leaping up James saw that it was only Insurgent Luthor, with a cup of water in one hand and a pill in the other. While James knew this wasn't the Luthor he knows, he still felt some anger towards him.

"Forgot to take your tablets?" asked James with a slight bit of aggression in his voice.

"Actually, you did." said Luthor offering them out the James, cautiously James took them from Insurgent Luthor. "You still don't trust me. Do you?" asked Insurgent Luthor as James took the pill.

"You kidnapped me from my granddad, and turned me into a human version of Godzilla." answered James putting his drink to one side. "Give me a reason why should."

"Because I am not _your_ Lex Luthor." Insurgent Luthor answered reminding James of who he was."I may of mad a few mistakes in my past b-"

"MAY OF?!" shouted James wracking his drink off. "Look at me! Did you really think that I wouldn't mind what you did to me?"

"Think? No. Understand? Maybe." answered Insurgent Luthor knowing about his past 'mistakes'. "Look at you've become. You've turned from a worthless stone into a priceless diamond. I may of lost the ultimate weapon on that day, but on that day you became something more than just James Markson. You became a force to be reckon with, an apex predator. You became Manzilla" explained Insurgent Luthor making James feel rather touched and sympathetic for Luthor.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked James as he walked out the door.

"Because you _are _Manzilla." answered Insurgent Luthor as James left. As James began to head to gather his stuff, Insurgent Batman came in.

"Manzilla, we need to go! Now" he ordered with a sense of purpose in his voice.

"Why? What's happened?" asked James as he ran after him.

"Harleen's Joker clan are being attacked by Regime forces. They need help." answered Insurgent Batman.

"Harleen... Harley Quinn?!" realized James. "So then, she joined the Insurgents as well?"

"After Joker's death. Harleen formed the Joker clan to honor the Joker." explained Insurgent Batman picking up his batarangs. "They began causing trouble for the One Earth Government, so they joined us to help stop Superman." he added as they headed towards the Joker clan's location.

_X Joker's Asylum..._

As Joker landed a knife combo, Damian blocked him causing a clash match between them.

"Your in trouble." said Damian as he drew out his weapons.

"Is your mommy home?" asked Joker pulling out his crowbar. Both clashed together, but Joker managed to over power Damian knocking him into regime forces. As Damian tried to get up, Joker knocked him back down with with his canister of laughing gas before leaping on top of him with a rocket launcher aimed at him.

"Wakey, wakey!" laughed Joker blasting them both across the room. As Joker got up, Damian struggled to stand up.

"I'll have to tell Batman... there's been a death in the family." said Joker holding up his knife, suddenly Insurgency Batman and the five alternate hero's arrived instantly fighting off all the regime forces. Knowing they were outnumber and outmatched, Hawkgirl fly over to Damian, knocking back Joker.

"We're outnumbered! Let's go!" ordered Hawkgirl lifting up Damian with her as she blasted a hole into the ceiling. Joker growled in anger, he'd just missed his chance to ground Hawkgirl (literally) and kill Damian.

As members off the joker clan recovered from the attack. Insurgent Batman, Wonder Woman and Manzilla walked over to Harleen who was helping some of the injured members.

"You can turn that off now." said Insurgent Batman referring to Harleen's distress signal.

"Thank's for showin' up so fast, Bats." Harleen thanked Insurgent Batman as she turned her distress signal off.

"Hi, gang!" said Joker as he walked up to the others, completely surprising them all except for Harleen. "What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes?"

"Joker?"

"Joker!" growled Wonder Woman grabbing his arm and locking it behind his back.

"What. Ow!" Joker cried as she tightened her lock. "Why does she hate pancakes?"

"What are you playing at, Harleen? What is he doing here?" asked Insurgent Batman determined to know Joker presence here.

"Mister J can be a big help to us-" answered Harleen defending Joker.

"Yeah, he can be a big help... at getting us killed!" said Manzilla reminding her of what her Joker did.

"So you came along on our little field trip..." said Green Arrow walking toward them with Aquaman.

"And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone." added Aquaman remembering that Batman had tried to stop him before they teleported here. "Where's Batman."

"There's one. Right there!" answered Joker, Wonder Woman tightened her lock.

"Our Batman." said an annoyed Manzilla. Walking up to Joker, Insurgent Batman remember everything about his Joker, before Superman took his life.

"Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his." Insurgent Batman said looking into Jokers twisted and crazed eyes.

"Who? Superman? His flying friends took Batman. My Batman. Our. Batman." Joker corrected himself.

"Quiet or I'll cuff you and leave you for the police." ordered Insurgent Batman.

"Then why did you save me from them? Ow!" cried Joker as he tried to get out off Wonder Woman's hold.

"Well for starters, we didn't even know you were here." answered Manzilla.

"If Batman's been captured, we gotta bust him out." said an concerned Green Lantern.

"To free your Batman we need to complete our mission." explained Insurgent Batman, as much as they had to get Batman out, they need to Kryptonite weapon to face Regime Superman.

"Ooh, I love a good mission." said Harleen excitedly.

"Negative. You and your Clan lay low. You're a target now." Insurgent Batman instantly ordered to Harleen . "And you're too dangerous to run free." Insurgent Batman said grabbing Joker by the shoulder and pulling him away.

"Hey. What about us?" asked Manzilla as Insurgent Batman went off with Joker.

"More of them will be here soon." Insurgent Batman answered. "Go. I'll catch up with you."

"I don't like you." Joker mound as he was dragged off, leaving the others to continue with their mission.

_X On a rooftop..._

As night fell down over Metropolis, Lex Luthor looked up at the full moon shining in the black sky. Deathstroke had finally come out of his shell and asked him to meet up with him.

"Beautiful, isn't it..." asked Luthor knowing Deathstroke was behind him.

"The moon? Or it's light shining off your bald head?" asked Deathstroke making Luthor chuckle a bit.

"I'm please you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?" asked Luthor for who-knows-how-many-times.

"Business is bad. Being hunted is worse." answered Deathstroke. After Regime Superman formed the One Earth Government, he was really struggling to stay alive. Not only was did he get very few decent contracts but Regime Superman also had him hunted down.

"After so many refusals... Why now?" asked Luthor expecting Deathstroke to say something selfish.

"They made it personal." answered Deathstroke, for once... it was personal.

**So now Deathstroke's on the team, but for how long?**


	8. Into the Manor

**As our hero's head off to find Batman's secret weapon, things are about to get very interesting.**

_X Outside Wayne Manor..._

Taking aim, Green Arrow shot at the security camera around the force field of Wayne Manor. The camera crackled with sparks, now they group could go in unnoticed. As the others looked towards the now ruined Manor, Insurgent Batman opened up the security system trying to shut down the force field.

"Musta been some party." muttered Green Arrow looking at the Manor.

"Superman did this?" asked Manzilla waiting along Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

"Exposed my identity and froze all Waynetech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person." answered Insurgent Batman still working on the security system.

"I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what the Joker did." said Green Arrow still getting around what Regime Superman has done.

"In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis." explained Insurgent Batman.

"I'm not followin'..." said Green Arrow not understanding what Insurgent Batman meant by that.

"Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind so he believed he was fighting Doomsday... but it was Lois."

"No." gasped Aquaman completely shocked the Joker managed to do that to Superman.

"Joker linked the nuke's trigger to Lois's heartbeat. When she and the baby died, Metropolis died with them." Insurgent Batman added trying not to show any sign of sadness.

"My god... No wonder he's gone this far." gasped Manzilla knowing how much guilt Regime Superman must be feeling.

"Superman was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in his life." said a shocked Wonder Woman.

"His fear won out." explained Green Lantern.

"Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him." added Insurgent Batman making Green Arrow feel a little awkward.

"Alright. Movin' on." said Green Arrow trying to change the subject. Finally, Insurgent Batman managed to shut the force field down.

"What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place." asked Manzilla looking around.

"Would you take any chances with me?" questioned Insurgent Batman. Manzilla nodded a 'no' answer knowing this was _Batman_ he was talking about.

"I need to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator." explained Insurgent Batman knowing the power to the Batcave would be shut down. "You two are with me." he said looking at Aquaman and Manzilla. "You three secure the Batcave entrance. It's in the study." he added looking at the other three.

"That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show?" asked Green Arrow knowing Insurgent Batman is bound to have security set up in the Manor.

"Splitting up saves time." answered Insurgent Batman. "And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns." he added leading Aquaman and Manzilla with him.

"All right then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning... whatever... is underway!" declared Green Arrow leading the others into the Manor.

Eventually, Insurgent Batman lead Aquaman and Manzilla to the back-up generator, but as they we're about to exit the bushes, Insurgent Batman made them both stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Aquaman as Insurgent Batman pointed out the Regime vehicle on the road.

"James, go on on roof top. We'll carry on near the road." ordered Insurgent Batman

"All right, time to go into 'stealth mode'." whispered Manzilla as he moved off, Manzilla climb onto the roof to scout ahead while the other two kept close to the bush near the road. Reaching the back-up generators location, Manzilla could see at least five regime soldiers surrounding it, aw well as thermal heat cameras scanning the bush.

"Manzilla to Batman. Found the back-up generator... but there's five regime soldiers guarding it." reported Manzilla through his communicator.

"Take each one out as stealthily as possible." ordered Insurgent Batman finally seeing the soldiers and cameras from his and Aquaman's spot.

"Batman... I can't, there too far away from me to sneak up on them." said Manzilla from his spot. "See if you guys can try."

"Well we can't either." explained Aquaman. "Their cameras will use before we even get close." Annoyed, Manzilla gave a deadpan face knowing he had to do something.

"Well's only one other option." muttered Manzilla to himself. "I have to do it the old fashion way." At that moment, Insurgent Batman and Aquaman saw Manzilla leap off his spot and engage the soldiers. Every soldier fired at Manzilla, but each one bounced off him as he knocked each one out with his claws and tail. One solider tried to throw a grenade at him, but Manzilla simply caught it in his hand before throwing it at the camera controls. Blowing up in a ball of fire, the soldier got knocked back by the blast, Manzilla on the other hand... didn't seem to be effected by it at all. Walking out of the burning rumble and smoking bullets, Manzilla waited as Insurgent Batman and Aquaman came out of their hiding as the cameras lost power.

"You're not that good at 'stealth mode' you know that James?" admitted Aquaman to Manzilla as Insurgent Batman started up the back-up generator.

"You wanted me to take each one out... and that's what I've done." reminded Manzilla not wanting to admit he was that bad at being stealthy. Finally, Insurgent Batman got the back-up generator starting.

"Back-up generators up and running. Come on, we have to regroup with the other." said Insurgent Batman leading the two into the Manor. But unknowingly to them, one soldier started to wake up, looking around he could see all the other were still knocked out. Grabbing his communicator, he contacted the High Councilor.

"High Councilor! Batman is at the Man-" suddenly, foot kicked him in the head, destroying his communicator. Looking up helplessly, he saw a hooded figure stand over him with their fist held up.

"It's you?!" realized the soldier before the fist knocked him out. Walking towards the Manor, hooded figure jump onto the roof top to follow the others.

_X Inside the Manor..._

"You ever shut up?" asked Killer Frost floating in the air.

"Every other Tuesday." answered Green Arrow drawing out an arrow. Both clashed at each other, the force strong enough to make parts off the roof cave in. But neither one was able to over power the other. Thinking fast, Green Arrow dodged Killer Frost's ice blasts and fired an arrow at Killer Frost, but she simply froze it in the air like she did before.

"Was that meant to hurt me?" taunted Killer Frost in amusement.

"Nope. This was." answered Green Arrow taking cover behind a table. Looking back at the arrow in confusion. Killer Frost realized it was actually a time explosive. Exploding in her face, Killer Frost was knocked out as Green Arrow came out of his hiding spot.

"Through that'd warm me up..." huffed an relieved Green Arrow.

"What did I miss?" asked Green Lantern coming back from a fight with Grundy. "Everything cool?"

"Frosty." answered Green Arrow restraining Killer Frost. "How's Grundy?"

"Weightless. In orbit." answered Green Lantern remembering leaving Grundy spinning in space like an asteroid.

"You didn't..." asked a concerned and shocked Wonder Woman.

"Grundy's a zombie. He'll be fine." said Manzilla walking in with Aquaman and Insurgent Batman.

"Let's go. It won't be long before Superman knows we're here." said Batman leading the others to the Batcave entrance. Suddenly, Manzilla sensed something watching him. Looking towards the opened roof all he saw was the night sky. Looking back, Wonder Woman noticed Manzilla had stopped.

"James, is something wrong." she asked walking back to him.

"No, just thought some one was watching me." answered Manzilla not seeing anyone else. "Come on, we gotta catch up with the others..." muttered Manzilla trying to reassure himself it was okay. But as he and Wonder Woman followed the others, the hooded figure looked down at them from his spot.

_"You were right James, you were right."_

**Now that the hero's are getting closer to the Batcave, Regime Superman's defeat is starting to take shape.**


	9. Batcave wars

**Just a quick author's note, really appreciate the views and reviews. Please keep it coming for more chapters.  
**

There was something weird about this for Manzilla, waiting in the elevator with the other hero's. Even though he was a member of the Justice League, he'd never seen the Batcave at all, even in his dimension.

"I've never seen the Batcave. Our Batcave, anyway." admitted Green Arrow breaking the silence.

"Join the club." muttered Manzilla feeling reassured that at least Green Arrow's feeling the same.

"Should be... interesting." trailed Green Arrow as the elevator door opened revealing the Batcave. As the hero's followed Insurgent Batman into the Batcave, none of them couldn't help but look around at what was left of the Batcave. Rocks stood where they had fallen, most of Batman's gadgets were either hanging on wires or broken beyond repair.

"How did you hide anything in here from Superman" asked Aquaman rather surprised to see most of the place still intact. "Looks like he was pretty thorough."

"The cave walls are injected with lead polymer." answered Insurgent Batman activating the Batcomputer. "There's no way he could find what we're here for."

"Sound environmentally safe..." said Manzilla looking around.

"Sure went through a lot of trouble." admitted an honest Green Lantern. "Between this and the DNA..."

"Neutralizing Superman wasn't a call I could make alone." explained Insurgent Batman bringing the Batcomputer up online. "So I put the weapon in vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies."

"Our counterparts." added Green Arrow. That didn't make any sense to Manzilla. As much as he knew Superman cared about his well being. He didn't see himself as one of Superman's closet ally. So why did he get dragged along here.

"With my Green Arrow dead, and the others backing Superman's insanity, I needed you. Your matching DNA" continued Insurgent Batman walking away from the Batcomputer and towards a stone wall.

"Well... that makes sense for the others, but... why bring me?" asked an confused Manzilla. Insurgent Batman didn't answer as he rested his hand on the stone wall.

"It's behind there. Lantern..." said Insurgent Batman as Green Lantern prepared to cut away the wall with his ring constructs.

"No, hold on!" ordered Manzilla stopping Green Lantern from doing anything. "You didn't answer my question, why did you bring _me_ here?" asked Manzilla once again walking up to Insurgent Batman.

"I'll tell you why once we get the weapon." answered Insurgent Batman not wanting to tell Manzilla why just yet. Frustrated, Manzilla walked up towards the wall. Tightening his fist, Manzilla punched the wall causing to fall into pieces of rocks.

"Thanks..." muttered Green Lantern as Manzilla did his work for him.

"That one." pointed Insurgent Batman at an oddly square piece of rock. As Green Lantern picked it up, Green Arrow and Manzilla exchanged confused looks.

"A rock... Your gonna throw a rock... at Superman..." said a confused Green Arrow as the followed Insurgent Batman.

"And I thought using a gun was a stupid idea." added Manzilla, was that really what Batman's weapon was? Insurgent Batman held his arms out stopping the others behind as he got out a device. Activating the device, the floor in front of them lit up as a laser energy burned the ground revealing a door opening. The door opened, revealing a large hand scanner system rising up from it. With only _five _hand scanners, much to Manzilla's annoyance.

"Hands on the scanners." guided Insurgent Batman as he place his hand on his scanner. The others placed their hands on their hand scanners as well... well... four of them did, Manzilla just stood by them as Green Arrow looked at his hand scanner.

"Yellow?" moaned Green Arrow looking at his hand scanner.

"Computer... Begin recognition scan..." ordered Insurgent Batman as the computer began scanning the hero's DNA. Within seconds a red light started to cut the large rock before breaking it off revealing a clean briefcase. Opening it up, Insurgent Batman found what he had brought the others for. A piece of Kryptonite and two optical resonators... the one weapon that can take the High councilor down.

"That's it. Let's move." ordered Insurgent Batman closing the case.

"Okay, now you've got the weapon. Now can you-" Manzilla was interrupted as rock started to fall from the ceiling, someone was coming. Acting fast, the hero's prepared to face the unknown threat while Insurgent Batman hid the Weapon out of view. Out of darkness, Regime Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman flu into view. Looking down in shock, Regime Wonder Woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. And neither did Manzilla or Wonder Woman.

"James?!" asked Regime Wonder Woman in shock.

"You..." both Manzilla and Wonder Woman yelled shock at the site of Regime Wonder Woman.

"Let your guard down at your peril." warned Regime Black Adam flying towards Wonder Woman. Thinking Fast, Manzilla shoved her out the way, only to be tackled by Regime Black Adam into the wall knocking him out. As the others rushed to help Manzilla, Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow at Regime Wonder Woman. Knocking her out the air, Green Arrow chuckled a little bit.

"Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant." said Regime Wonder Woman readying her shield.

"And probably just as handsome." added Green Arrow drawing out another arrow. Regime Wonder Woman threw her shield at him, but Green Arrow ducked under firing a set of shock arrows, causing her to stagger back. Angered, Regime Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around him and drew him towards her.

"Face it, your done." warned Regime Wonder Woman holding Green arrow up and throwing him back. Thinking fast, he launched an explosive arrow at the ground below Regime Wonder Woman's feet, causing her to go flying up.

"Head's up!" yelled Green Arrow sliding below Regime Wonder Woman and firing a rope arrow at her tying her up and pulling her down. Leaping over her, Green Arrow fired three explosive arrows at her. As Regime Wonder Woman struggled to get up, Green Arrow walked up to her.

"And another thing: Our Wonder Woman is better looking." stated Green Arrow leaving her on the floor.

Meanwhile, Aquaman had got Regime Black Adam into the choke hold with his trident. But Regime Black Adam flu up, slamming Aquaman against the ceiling knocking him out. As Aquaman fell to the floor, Manzilla started to come round.

"Arthur!" yelled Green Arrow firing a rope arrow at Regime Black Adam feet tying his legs up. Working as a team, Insurgent Batman and Wonder Woman fired their Batclaw and lasso at Regime Black Adam's arms trying to pull him down. But Regime Black Adam was still flying up. Helping out, Green Lantern created a light anchor around Regime Black Adam's feet adding more weight to bring him down. Eventually Regime Black Adam's power gave in and he was pull back to the ground, where Green Lantern created a force field around him.

"That's enough, Adam. You're done." ordered Green Lantern strengthening his force field. Though Regime Black Adam had other idea's.

"You presume too much..." replayed Regime Black Adam unleashing a blast of electricity into Green Lantern bouncing off him around the place, shocking Wonder Woman, Insurgent Batman and Manzilla. Though all it seem to do to Manzilla was wake him up fully. As the other fell to the floor, Green Arrow knew he was the only one able to take on Regime Black Adam.

"Shoulda seen that comin'..." figured Green Arrow facing off Regime Black Adam.

"Only one of you remains." said Regime Black Adam as he hovered off the ground.

"Yeah, but I'm the one to beat." warned Green Arrow firing his arrow at him. As the two fought, Manzilla got himself back up after his shocking experience.

"Hang on Ollie." yelled Manzilla rushing to help him out. Suddenly, a groan caught his attention, looking down Manzilla could see Regime Wonder Woman recovering from her fight with Green Arrow. As she got up, she saw Manzilla standing in front of her, ready to fight her off.

"James?...James!" realized Regime Wonder Woman flying at him, but instead off ramming into him. She held Manzilla tight in her arms relived to see him again.

"I didn't think you survived." muttered Regime Wonder Woman holding Manzilla tighter. But Manzilla didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what she was going on about.

_"Survive?"_

**Look's like Insurgent Batman has some explaining to do for Manzilla...**


	10. Manzilla's fate

**So, time to get back to out Godzilla-human-****hybrid-hero as he discovers what happened to his duplicate.**

"Diana, I'm not _your_ Manzilla!" explained Manzilla pushing Regime Wonder Woman away from him rather surprise that she's not trying to kill him.

"But you're still Manzilla." added Regime Wonder Woman in excitement as she look over to Insurgent Batman unconscious body . "Come on, we can stop Batman now and-"

"Stop Batman?!-"

"Yes! Stop Batman and bring peace to-"

"Peace?" Manzilla interrupted again, he couldn't believe what this Wonder Woman was saying. "Look outside! That's not peace you've brought, that's tyranny!"

"Superman's One Earth Government ensure that's order is preserved. At the cost of having to lose former allies." explained Regime Wonder Woman shocked what Manzilla was saying.

"Order? You herd people around like sheep!"

"And like sheep, they need a shepherd."

"And you think Superman's the right shepherd?!" shouted Manzilla disgusted by her words. This was the Amazonian that left Themyscira to bring peace to the world?

"I know it's hard for you to hear... But please James, come back to right side of justice." asked Regime Wonder Woman taking sympathy for Manzilla as she offered her hand out. "You know I'm always right."

"Sorry Diana. But this time your wrong!" answered Manzilla wracking her hand away.

"If you won't join us... Then you' can join our Green Arrow!" said Regime Wonder Woman angered by Manzilla's words. As fast as light, she threw her shield at Manzilla. But he caught it in his hand and threw it back at her, causing her to stagger back. Taking his opportunity, Manzilla rammed into Regime Wonder Woman causing them to go crashing through the batcomputer and falling down below. As they both crashed through the Batcave, they both exchanged punches until they finally crash at the bottom. Struggling to get up, Manzilla just about block Regime Wonder Woman's attack and causing a clash.

"You took a level in jerkass, Diana." roared Manzilla clenching his fist.

"Watch your mouth, James!" yelled Regime Wonder Woman floating above the ground. Both clashed with tremendous force, but in the end Manzilla was sent flying back. Making the most of her opportunity, Regime Wonder Woman charged at Manzilla, but Manzilla grabbed her arm and threw her into the elevator.

"I've had it with you!" yelled Manzilla leaping into the elevator as it rose up. Inside, Manzilla unleashed a fury of punches before grabbing her neck and flinging her around the elevator. At the top floor, Green Arrow had finally defeated Regime Black Adam after a exhausting fight.

"And Sparky makes four." declared Green Arrow triumphantly as the others got up. But as Insurgent Batman went to get the briefcase from it's hiding place, Wonder Woman noticed Manzilla wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hold on...Where's James?" asked Wonder Woman worryingly. Just then, the elevator door opened as Manzilla blasted a unconscious Regime Wonder Woman out with his atomic breath.

"I'm right here." answered Manzilla catching his breath. Opening up the case, Insurgent Batman saw that both optical resonators were ruined while the Kryptonite was still alright.

"Damn..." growled Insurgent Batman knowing that they we're screwed.

"Can it be fixed?" asked Green Lantern looking at him.

"The Kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair." explained Insurgent Batman closing the briefcase."Even with Luthor, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly."

"Look's like we're gonna need some help." said Green Arrow knowing now hard fixing it must be. Insurgent Batman soon lead the others to the elevator, but as he was about to press the button, Manzilla grabbed his hand. Turning to face him, Insurgent Batman could see an angry look covering Manzilla's face.

"You have some explaining to do when we get back." said Manzilla as the others made their way into the elevator.

_X Insurgency Base..._

As the hero's walked through the Insurgency base, Manzilla caught up with Insurgent Batman who was holding the briefcase tight in his arm.

"Alright, explain." started Manzilla with a angered tone. Insurgent Batman simply gave him a plain look not at all bothered by Manzilla's rage. "You brought the others here because of their DNA, but then why would you bring me here?"

"Backup." answered Insurgent Batman not even looking at him.

"What happen to _your _Manzilla?" asked Wonder Woman catching up to them.

"When Superman formed the One Earth Government, Manzilla and Wonder Woman joined us as Insurgents." explained Insurgent Batman stopping at a table.

"Your Diana was a Insurgent?" gasped a shocked Wonder Woman.

"Diana always fought for justice, and Manzilla was always by her side. But when Superman killed Green Arrow, he also hunted down Manzilla, he fought back like he always does, but unlike Superman he didn't have the will power to kill him... But Superman did" continued Insurgent Batman as the others listened in.

"Superman tricked Diana into thinking it was _me_ who killed him. She joined Superman's One Earth Government just so she could have her revenge. That's why I teleported you here as well. So you can bring back _my_ Wonder Woman." explained Insurgent Batman. Overwhelmed by discovering his counter parts fate, Manzilla lend against the wall, his head in his hands.

"How could he do that? Kill the one person closet to her heart?" wondered Manzilla.

"He knew Diana cared about you, you were like her son to her. That's why he killed you. So he could have Diana fighting for him." answered Insurgent Batman walking over to him. But as that moment a sound from main hall caught their attention. Once they made their way to the main hall, they saw what the commotion was all about. Cyborg had arrived and defeated Insurgent Deathstroke and Insurgent Lex Luthor.

"At ease, Cyborg" ordered Insurgent Batman trying to clam him down.

"Batman" realized Cyborg as the others helped up Insurgent Deathstroke and Insurgent Lex Luthor.

"Welcome to Oz, Tin man." welcome Green Arrow jokingly.

"Damn, I am glade to see you!" added Manzilla greeting Cyborg with a bro-fist.

"All right. What did I miss?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"It's a long story." explained Insurgent Batman.

"You might wanna take a set." advised Manzilla as they made their way to the main room.

_X Back at the Batcave..._

As Regime Superman looked at the now empty hand scanner, Regime Wonder Woman waited patiently wondering why Insurgent Batman would come here of all places.

"He took a big chance coming back here. Why?" questioned Regime Wonder Woman circling Regime Superman. Just then, Regime Superman sensed something strange coming from hand scanner. Placing his hand in, he groaned as a burning pain weakened him. Thinking the worse, Regime Wonder Woman helped him back up as he used his X-ray vision to see what it was, small, microscopic piece's of Kryptonite...the one thing that made his powers useless.

"I have to flush them out. Now." realized Regime Superman knowing the duplicates could now threaten his Once Earth Government.

"But how? We're still trying to track down where they are." asked Regime Wonder Woman, getting the duplicates to come out of their hiding place sin't going to be easy. Just then, Regime Superman realized they could use Batman to their advantage.

"We have _their_ Batman. We plan to execute him, and they'll come running to save him." planned Regime Superman as he regained his strength. "Once their come out...kill each one before-"

"Even James?" asked Regime Wonder Woman.

"Especially James." answered a certain Regime Superman. Even though this wasn't her James she was talking about, she still didn't want to lose him... even if it's a different version.

"But, we can change him, reeducate him like the others. He'll-"

"He's a traitor Diana!" yelled Regime Superman angered at she actually thought about letting him live. "He threatens our peace. He sides with the murder of _your_ James. And you think about letting him live. Death is the _only_ reeducation for him..." explained an angered Regime Superman as he flu off at lighting speed, leaving Regime Wonder Woman alone, hoping for another way to help James.

**So now the real action begins! Just a quick authors note; If your gonna write a review, please be about the story and not something completely different. **


	11. The enemy of my enemy

**Time to get back to our hero's as they discover Regime Superman's plan to draw them out.**

After the hero's explained the situation to Cyborg, he instantly was keen to help out. Insurgent Deathstroke just stood in the shadow listing to their plan of action. While Insurgent Lex Luthor made sure he helped out as much as he can.

"Alright. Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension." suggested Cyborg, at least in their dimension they had the resources to fix it.

"And come back with reinforcements." added Green Lantern.

"I'm sure I can-"

"There's no time. Insurgent Batman interrupted Wonder Woman as he walked towards the table.

"Why not?" asked Manzilla as Insurgent Batman brought up a live video of Regime Superman making an announcement.

_"Five years ago a tragic event cost the lives of millions" _addressed Regime Superman through the video. _"Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad...__He became an agent of chaos; an emery of peace and security._"

"I can't believe him..." growled Manzilla angered by Regime Superman words of so-called 'peace'.

_"But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes..."_ declared Regime Superman catching everyone's attention. Even drawing Insurgent Deathstroke out of the shadows.

"Oh I don't like this." said Green Lantern knowing he was talking about _their_ Batman.

_"At six P-M local time, Batman will be executed at Skryker's Island." _Regime Superman went on_. "Many Roo have mercy on his soul"_ he finished as Insurgent Batman stopped the video.

"Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing Batman just became our priority." explained Insurgent Batman.

"It's a trap." said a wise Aquaman.

"Of course it is." knew Insurgent Batman.

"They want us to come out and face them..." added Manzilla knowing what Regime Superman was planning.

"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it." advised Cyborg knowing how risky it will be.

"Sneaky how?" asked Green Lantern.

"The watch tower's teleporter." answered Cyborg.

"Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampers." explained Insurgent Lex Luthor bringing up a interface of Stryker's Island.

"But they only cover the building." realized Cyborg noticing the damper fields were concentrated around the build, not outside. "Y'just have to get Batman outside."

"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." volunteered Green Arrow.

"You'll need a diversion. To keep Superman occupied." advised Insurgent Deathstroke knowing Regime Superman will be expecting a rescue.

"Leave that to me." volunteered Aquaman knowing where to get a _ really_ big diversion.

"And the rest of us can hold off Superman." added Manzilla knowing they can keep him busy.

"I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it... and..." Cyborg explained as he turned into a perfect version of Regime Cyborg."...I can infiltrate their ranks."

"I'm with you." order Insurgent Deathstroke to Cyborg.

"You and me? Working together? No chance." denied Cyborg instantly not wanting his number on emery behind his back...stabbing a sword though his back.

"The only way to access the watch tower from earth is the Hall of Justice." explained Insurgent Lex Luthor.

"And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you." added Insurgent Batman.

"Cyborg." said Manzilla catching his attention. "I know you hate Deathstroke more than anything...but this ain't _your_ Deathstroke." he explained trying to convince Cyborg to go along with it.

"I'm not asking permission." said Insurgent Deathstroke determined to get onto the watch tower.

"But you will follow my lead." Cyborg finally agreed leading Insurgent Deathstroke out.

_X 10 minutes later..._

With Cyborg, Insurgent Deathstroke making their way to the watch tower. And Aquaman gone to bring in some help from the ocean. Manzilla headed to Wonder Woman and Insurgent Lex Luthor as they listened in on Regime Cyborg.

"How it going?" asked Manzilla only to a receive a 'hush' answer from Wonder Woman.

_"Cyborg to Wonder Woman. I've found a duplicate of me." _ said Regime Cyborg through his communicator.

"Understood. Will send reinforcement. Wonder Woman out." answered Wonder Woman through her communicator giving a smile to Insurgent Lex Luthor as she hung up.

"Wait a minute, how did you hack Regime Cyborg's communicator?" asked a surprised Manzilla.

"Luthor managed to reroute his communicator." answered Wonder Woman taking off her communicator.

"Well that's great, but... aren't you little worried about facing Superman?" asked Manzilla surprised to see her in a good mood.

"Not as worried as you appear to be." answered Insurgent Lex Luthor noticing how nervous Manzilla seemed.

"First off; I'm only worried because Superman killed _your_ Manzilla." explained Manzilla turning his back to them. "Second; Unlike Diana and Hal... I can't fly." Just then, Insurgent Lex Luthor realized he might have something to help out Manzilla.

"Maybe I have something to help you out." said Insurgent Lex Luthor picking up something from side. Looking back at him, Manzilla saw Insurgent Lex Luthor holding what look like a jet pack except... more Luthor.

"You built a jet pack." asked a surprised Wonder Woman.

"It was a prototype I had made before my suit." explained Lex Luthor showing it to Manzilla.

"Um, it doesn't have straps." said Manzilla pointing out the obvious.

"It's not meant to." explained Insurgent Lex Luthor placing it on Manzilla's back as the jet pack split in two, just then, Manzilla felt a slight pinch pain in his back, making him yelp a bit as the jet pack settled on both sides of his spikes. "It taps into your neural system, therefor you can use it similar to how Superman or Wonder Woman fly." At that moment, Manzilla tried to think of flying and the jet pack now attached to his back started to work, causing him to float up in the room.

"Wow, Wow, how do I work this thing!?" asked a panicking Manzilla as he started to crash into the walls and ceiling, causing Wonder Woman to chuckle a bit.

"Calm your mind, James." advised Wonder Woman as she floated up holding his arm so he didn't move about. Gradually, Manzilla started to control his flight as he floated around before settling down on the ground.

"That should give you the edge that my Manzilla didn't have." explained Insurgent Lex Luthor, just then, Insurgent Batman came in along with Green Arrow and Green Lantern.

"Come on. It's time." said Insurgent Batman catching Manzilla's and Wonder Woman's attention.

"Are you ready?" asked Green Lantern seeing Manzilla looking down. Looking back up, Manzilla made up his mind, this was his chance to bring justice for his counterparts death.

"More ready then I'll ever be." answered Manzilla as the others made their way out. But as Manzilla made his way through the door, he noticed Insurgent Lex Luthor checking his computers.

"Luthor? Aren't you coming." asked Manzilla walking to him.

"No, Ferris Industries has prototype technology that I can use to re-weaponize Batman's Kryptonite. I've already sent Deathstroke to retrieve it." explained Insurgent Lex Luthor getting his armor together.

"Re-weaponize? Why didn't you tell Batman while he was here?" asked Manzilla thinking the worse.

"He would of have planned to use it himself. I have to do it."

"Why?"

"He's the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, the Insurgency dies with him." answered Insurgent Lex Luthor getting out the Kryptonite.

"But your Superman's best friend!" shouted Manzilla knowing what would happen to him if he does so. "If he finds out you're helping us, then you won't be able to go 'Oh sorry Supes, won't happen again' because you'll be dead!."

"Then may fortune favor the foolish." answered Insurgent Lex Luthor knowing Manzilla's was right. As Manzilla left the room he took one last look to Insurgent Lex Luthor. Even now, he still can't believe he was worrying about the man that turn him into a freak.

"Good luck Lex's" wished Manzilla as he left.

"We'll need it." whispered Insurgent Lex Luthor as he looked at the Kryptonite. Today, someone is going to die...

**Now it's on, now that Manzilla can fly, can he stand against Regime Superman?**


	12. Monster vs Tyrannt

**So now our hero's are about to face Regime Superman for the first time, but will they be able to keep him busy long enough to rescue their friend?**

_X Stryker's Island..._

As the sun set cast a orange-red glow over the land, the Regime forces waited at the shores of Stryker's Island for the duplicates to come for their friend. Up above them, Yellow Lantern, Regime Hawkgirl, Regime Sinestro and Regime Black Adam hovered behind the High Councilor...Regime Superman.

Just then, Aquaman rose from the sea, on top of a giant crustacean monster, followed by an entire army of them. Behind them, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Manzilla followed them with Manzilla still trying to get the hang on his jet pack.

"Remind me not to get on Arthur's bad side..." asked Manzilla looking as Aquaman let lose a battle cry and lead his army of monster onto land.

"There they are!" shouted Regime Superman leading his troops into battle, behind him the other Regime forces followed. Both sides clashed together as Regime tanks fired at the monsters and the Regime forces battling the duplicates. Thinking off nothing else, Manzilla headed straight for Regime Superman. But just then, he was caught off guard as Regime Black Adam tackled him to the ground. Getting up, Manzilla blocked Regime Black Adam's thunder attack with his atomic breath.

"So you wanna play with magic..." said Regime Black Adam as his fist sparked with thunder.

"Boy, you should know what you're saying..." muttered Manzilla as he ran out him, but Regime Black Adam conjured up a thunder cloud, shocking Manzilla. Making the most of his opportunity, Regime Black Adam punched him into the air, before kneeing him in the chin and grabbing him by the neck.

"SHAZAM!" shouted Regime Black Adam into the sky, acting Manzilla blasted his atomic breath at his face, causing him to drop him and fall to the ground as he got struck by his own lightening, turning him into his mortal form. As Regime Black Adam got up, Manzilla grabbed a near by Regime tank and wracked Regime Black Adam into the sky with it.

"He's going! He's going!" shouted Manzilla as Regime Black Adam collided into Regime Sinestro, sending them both falling down. "And it's a home run!"

As Manzilla looked up to find Regime Superman, Aquaman continued to fight back with his monster. Each one of the Regimes forces gun shots did nothing to the monster as they wracked them aside like stones. Suddenly, Regime Superman rammed into the side of Aquaman's monster causing it to stagger. But he got caught off guard when Green Lantern wracked him with his giant-light-hammer straight into Wonder Woman who held him in a head lock.

"Can we play too?" asked Green Lantern holding up his ring. Using all his force, Regime Superman threw Wonder Woman into the air as she struggled to stabilize herself. As he got flu towards them, Manzilla jumped up and grabbed him by his feet, slamming him down onto a tank as it exploded into flames. Up above, Yellow Lantern fired his mini machine gun at Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Acting fast, Wonder Woman flu down to Manzilla while Green Lantern chased after his counter part.

"You guy's take care off the others! I'll handle Supes." ordered Manzilla towards the other two. Looking back at the flaming tank, Manzilla saw Regime Superman step out, all signs of the hero he looked up to...gone.

"I knew you'd come." said Regime Superman with some eagerness in his voice. "This ain't your world."

"The only reason I'm here, is to bring justice for what you did to my counter part." explained Manzilla tightening his fist.

"He threaten my chance at perfecting this world, I had to stop him." shouted Regime Superman with shocking anger.

"So you went and killed him...Even when you knew how much he meant to Diana!" roared Manzilla disgusted by his excuse.

"She always thought about him. Tricking her into thinking Batman killed him was the only to get her to join me in my quest to perfect the world Joker left in-"

"Perfect? Look around you!" interrupted Manzilla pointing to the fight around them both. "You call this a perfect world?"

"I call this a place where I don't hold back, I place where I us all my power?." answered Regime Superman.

"And look what that's done" yelled Manzilla pointing out what he'd become. "You've made everyone afraid of people like us. People who's powers rival the gods themselves. This isn't who we are! Sure, we may be freak to the eye's of an outsider, but we are people who use our abilities to help bring peace to the world, not rule it. We're the Justice League! Not your stupid One Ear-"

"Enough of this!" shouted Regime Superman not wanting to hear what Manzilla had to say. "It's time to kill you again."

"No Superman. This time..._I'll_ kill you!" roared Manzilla as he activated his jet pack causing him to float up. Without a second thought, Manzilla fired a blast of his atomic breath at Regime Superman who easily dodged it as he shot up after Manzilla. Furiously, Manzilla fired another blast at him. But Regime Superman dodged it and rammed into Manzilla in the blink of an eye. Manzilla fired another one, but Regime Superman did the same thing again. Angered Manzilla tried wracking him with his tail, but Regime Superman dodged it as he dodged another atomic breath. From the ground, Wonder Woman and Aquaman saw how much Manzilla was struggling to get Regime Superman.

"Has Manzilla ever heard of something called 'aiming'?" asked Aquaman as he held back the Regime forces.

"He can't get a clear shot!" realized Wonder Woman as she helped Aquaman. Up above, Manzilla continued to pursue Regime Superman as he fired his atomic breath, but each time Regime Superman dodged them. Finally, Manzilla tried ramming into him, but Regime Superman had the same idea. Both ended up spinning into a free fall as one tried to get the better of the other. Finally, Manzilla blast a clear shot at Regime Superman sending him flying back in pain. Straightening himself, Regime Superman flu around Manzilla with lightening speed and grabbed him behind the neck. Manzilla let out a cry of pain as his jet pack was torn out of his back.

"You'll regret challenging my reign..." said Regime Superman as he dangled the now flightless Manzilla high above the ground.

"And what about you?" chocked out Manzilla barely to talk."Do you regret... killing the Clown?" With that Regime Superman dropped Manzilla sending him plummeting to the ground.

"James!" yelled Wonder Woman flying up to him, but Regime Superman flu at her grabbing her by the neck and strangling her. Desperately, Manzilla tried blasting his atomic breath at the ground to slow down his fall, but that didn't seemed to work. All Manzilla could do was wait for the wave of pain to crash over him...

To be continued...

**So, can Manzilla be saved before it's too late, or will he join his counter part?**


	13. Hooded Angle, Caped Devil

**And now to find out if Manzilla can survive his drop dead experience.**

_Continuing from where we left off..._

Just as Manzilla hit the ground, the hooded figure jumped towards him, catching him in the air. Just then, the hooded figure flu towards the Hall of Justice, placing Manzilla down near a ruined entrance and heading off. But after having his ass saved twice now by this guy, Manzilla wasn't going to let him go without an answer.

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Manzilla making the hooded figure stop in his tracks. The hooded figure only pointed towards the Plaza before leaping towards the distance. Looking towards the Plaza, Manzilla saw Insurgent Lex Luthor fighting with Regime Shazam and even though he had his eyes on Regime Superman, helping the egghead was first priority.

As Insurgent Lex Luthor swung his axe out towards Regime Shazam. Shazam threw a bolt of lightening at him and flying at him, but Insurgent Lex Luthor broke free causing a clash exchange.

"This will enlighten you..." said Insurgent Lex Luthor holding his hand up.

"Can't beat earth's mightiest mortal." proclaimed Shazam as thunder sparked across his fist. Both clashed, but neither seemed to be able to over power the other. Suddenly, Manzilla grabbed Shazam by the cape and swung him around.

"James, to me!" yelled Insurgent Lex Luthor as he prepared his stun gloves. With a mighty throw, Manzilla threw Shazam at Insurgent Lex Luthor who battered him with three hard punches before paralyzing him with his stun gloves.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Insurgent Lex Luthor as he dialed in a bunched of coordinates to his satiate. Taking cover behind a statue, Manzilla watched as Insurgent Lex Luthor gathered a massive energy ball from his satiate into his hands before throwing it at Shazam. The blast created a explosion so massive it can be seen from space, as the blast die down, Manzilla came out of his hiding spot to see Insurgent Lex Luthor stand over a unconscious Regime Shazam.

"No good comes from hero worship." muttered Insurgent Lex Luthor as Manzilla walked over.

"How much did that satiate cost you?" asked Manzilla looking into the sky.

"35 million dollars..." answered Insurgent Lex Luthor.

"Well... That was money well spent." admitted Manzilla knowing that was money Lex can easily afford.

"Status?" asked Insurgent Lex Luthor to his suit system.

_"Internal circuitry sixty percent damaged. Flight mode is off line." _ answered his system.

"Again? What did I miss?" wondered Insurgent Lex Luthor.

"Well it looks like we're both grounded..." said Manzilla remembering that Regime Superman had rip out his jet pack from his back. Suddenly, an explosion light up the sky. Looking up, both Insurgent Lex Luthor and Manzilla shielded their eyes.

"Was that-"

"The watch tower?" asked Insurgent Lex Luthor to his system.

_"Affirmative."_

"Casualties?"

_"All personnel safely evacuated. Superman was in the blast radius but is unharmed." _

"Well, then. May fortune favor the foolish..." muttered Insurgent Lex Luthor as he focused on the sky.

"Luthor..." asked Manzilla thinking Insurgent Lex Luthor was going to do something stupid.

"Superman! Your time is over!" called out Insurgent Lex Luthor knowing Regime Superman will hear him. Knowing they only have second till he arrives. Insurgent Lex Luthor fitted the Kryptonite Laser to his hand as Manzilla focused on the sky.

_"E.T.A twelve seconds." _

"I see him. You ready?" asked Insurgent Lex Luthor to Manzilla as he locked on to the sky.

"I hope so..." answered Manzilla knowing some one was going to die, the question is...who.

_"Maximum weapons range fifteen-hundred meters. Weapons lock in seven seconds."_

Up above, Regime Superman flu down as a small dot as he shot down at Insurgent Lex Luthor. But still no lock on.

_"Five seconds"_ still no lock on.

_"One second."_ a lock on! But suddenly, Insurgent Lex Luthor was shocked by a blast of electricity from Regime Shazam.

"NO!" yelled Manzilla running to shield Insurgent Lex Luthor.

_"Systems failure. Systems failure. Systems f-"_ his suit system was cut off as Regime Superman collided into both Insurgent Lex Luthor and Manzilla, creating a crater in the Plaza. As the smoke died down, Regime Shazam saw Regime Superman standing up as Insurgent Lex Luthor laid on the floor in his ruined suit as Manzilla tried to get up. Lex Luthor could only look as Regime Superman loomed over him, his face covered in rage.

"I trusted you. You betrayed me." growled Regime Superman furious over his best friends attempt to out throw him.

"Who...betrayed...whom?" chocked out Insurgent Lex Luthor still defiant even though he was at Regime Superman's mercy. Angered, Regime Superman grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

"I protected you! I gave you peace!" said Regime Superman with a look of death in his eyes.

"Your peace... Your peace is a joke..." chocked out Insurgent Lex Luthor knowing his fate was certain. Enraged, Regime Superman grabbed him with both hands around his neck before snapping it, killing the Insurgent. Manzilla didn't know what to say, the man that made who is today... just left. As Regime Superman dropped Luthor's lifeless body, he saw Manzilla charged at him. With a powerful punch, he forced Manzilla to his knees.

"You killed him... Listen to what everyone has to say... listen!" demanded Manzilla as Regime Superman prepared to finish him. " Their hero.. gone! All they will know from you know... is fear..." chocked out Manzilla before fainting. As Regime Superman was about to finish him, he started to hear the voice of everyone around him, pounding his head. Looking around, he felt the voices off shocked and horrified people overwhelm him.

_"Luthor's dead!"_

_"Can you believe that?"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"He crushed him..."_

_"Why would Superman do that?"_

_"In front of the Hall of Justice?"_

Finally, Regime Superman let out a painful cry before shooting off into the sky. Looking into the sky, Regime Shazam began to realize what he'd just done, Lex Luthor was right...he made a terrible mistake. But looking down at Manzilla's unconscious body, he knew they at least had one of the duplicates...

**Poor Luthor, but with Manzilla now captured by Regime forces, how will Regime Wonder Woman react?**


	14. What doesn't kill you

**Now with Lex Luthor dead and the kryptonite laser destroyed, can the hero's stop Regime Superman before he goes too** **far?**

_X Fortress of Solitude..._

Gradually, Manzilla started to wake up to find himself inside the Fortress of Solitude. With Stryker's Island now ruined, the only place the Regime members could hold Manzilla was at the Fortress of Solitude. Looking forward, Manzilla saw most of the members of the One Earth Government at the table. Cyborg, Raven, Black Adam, Sinestro, Hawkgirl and finally Wonder Woman. A few meters away, Regime Superman stood at his desk, an anger rage covering his mind.

"The duplicates, they've incited insurrection." realized Regime Wonder Woman as people in both Metropolis and Gotham started rebelling against them.

"We must suppress this filth."growled Regime Sinestro as his ring glowed with fear.

"Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allow to spread." agreed Regime Black Adam. Finally catching up to reality, Manzilla let out a weak groan, catching the Regime members attention.

"Seem's someone's finally woke up..." commented Regime Hawkgirl as Manzilla tried to move his arms. But both his arms were held up in locks and for some strange reason, each time he tried to fire his atomic breath nothing happened.

"Wouldn't try doin that while that collar's on ya." advised Regime Cyborg as Manzilla saw a strange collar around his neck drawing his nuclear power in. Back in the back ground, Regime Superman still couldn't believe how everyone he protected didn't seem to appreciate what he's done for them.

"I made them safe. Shielded them." explained Regime Superman catching everyone's attention. "But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No... They whine. Complain. Side with those criminals." Getting up, Regime Superman finally made up his mind. "If they prefer chaos, then I'll give it to them. Metropolis and Gotham. I'll flatten'em. Set an example." decided Regime Superman as everyone listened willingly to his commands (well... except for Manzilla) "Then I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering." finished Regime Superman.

"No! You can't!" protested Manzilla. "You said it yourself _'you made them safe'_, but now look at you've become... you're a monster... you have no right to do this-" Manzilla was cut off as Regime Superman zap him with his heat vision causing to cry in pain. Looking on, Regime Wonder Woman tried not to show any sympathy.

"I'm Superman!" shouted Regime Superman as Regime Shazam, Regime Flash and Yellow Lantern walked in. "I can do whatever I choose, with my world... or yours." listening in, Regime Shazam finally knew this was going to far.

"Wait. We're wiping out whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?!" asked Regime Shazam shocked by Regime Superman's plans.

"You have a problem, Billy?" growled Regime Superman angered by his protest. Manzilla felt a bit of hope spark in him, at least one hero knew when enough was enough.

"Well, yeah...It's crazy. It's gone too far." admitted Regime Shazam exchanging looked to Regime Flash.

"Man's world is incapable of self-rule. We _will_ preserve order." reminded Regime Wonder Woman.

"And what about Woman's world huh? You think their world is any better?" asked Manzilla defiantly, but all that got him was a blast from Regime Cyborg's nova blast.

"No...No..." protested Regime Shazam trying to knock some sense back into their heads, Regime Flash tried to join, but Yellow Lantern stop him going any further, knowing what will happen. "There have to be limits. Even on us. Especially on us!"

"That's enough!" ordered Regime Superman not wanting to hear anymore of Billies protest.

"We can't do this. Have you gone nuts?! Lois would never want-" Regime Shazam pushed to far as Regime Superman grabbed him by the throat chocking him.

"SHA-" his words were cut off as Regime Superman froze his mouth as he used his heat vision to burn through Regime Shazam's eyes... all the way through his skull. Once he finished, Regime Superman dropped his lifeless body to set an example to everyone else.

"Anyone else?" asked Regime Superman ready to kill another. No one dared spoke a word, not even Manzilla, first Luthor and now Shazam... and Shazam was a kid! a damn kid!

"Cyborg. Raven. Take control of all media broadcast. I want everyone to see this." ordered Regime Superman. "Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl. Adam. You're with me." he ordered to the three. "Sinestro. Prepare your ground forces." he ordered to Regime Sinestro. "Lantern. Flash. Get Doomsday ready." he finally ordered to the two knowing Doomsday is best at flattering cities.

"You monster!" roared Manzilla enraged by Regime Superman's action. Angered, Regime Superman flu at him, punching him in the gut, knocking his air out. "You killed a kid... A damn kid... What else you gonna do? Eat babies for breakfast?" chocked out Manzilla as Regime Superman prepared to finish him off once...and for all.

"NO!" shouted Regime Wonder Woman shocking everyone, even herself.

"No?" asked Regime Superman shocked by her protest.

"Uh... No! I'll take care of him at Themyscira." rephrased Regime Wonder Woman trying not to get herself or Manzilla killed. "Don't you want to teach Man kind a lesson instead of wasting your time on him?" asked Regime Wonder Woman as Manzilla finally lost consciousness.

_X 2 hours later on Themyscira..._

Eventually, Manzilla woke up to see an entire army of Amazons preparing for war. He couldn't believe it, they were supposed to protect man kind...not destroy it.

"Haste, my sister! We cast off within the hour!" a familiar voice caught Manzilla's attention. Looking up, he saw Regime Wonder Woman floating above her fellow Amazons giving out orders. Fueled by a new rage, Manzilla struggled out of his locks as Regime Wonder Woman continued to give out orders

"Take that to the Athena. Sloop fifty one. After drop off, meet at the south pier. Mora's team needs help with an inter-ship weapons transfer. Move!" suddenly, heart wrenching roar bellowed through out the area, catching everyones attention.

"Diana!" shouted Manzilla as Regime Wonder Woman turn around to find him out of his locks and removing his collar. "Call off your army... now!" demanded Manzilla prepared to teach her a lesson.

"You hold no sway here, James! I'm in command." refused Regime Wonder Woman floating down to ground level.

"You stain Amazon honor. You're meant to stop conflict, not allow it to grow." growled Manzilla realizing he was starting to sound a lot like his Wonder Woman.

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Regime Wonder Woman drawing out her sword and shield. "After Batman killed my Manzilla. Superman showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered. Only quelled."

"Quelled?! Your Wonder Woman for crying out loud!" protested Manzilla not noticing the hooded figure watching from on top a building. "You don't take orders from a man, especially someone who kills! You should've stopped Superman before he took this too far... not let him go around killing clowns and kids. Or have you forgotten that when you took a level in jerkass?"

"Your Wonder Woman must be weak if she listens to you!" shouted Regime Wonder Woman as she swung her sword down on Manzilla. But Manzilla blocked an swiped at her stomach, causing her to stumble back. Angered, Regime Wonder Woman brought her sword down on Manzilla, this time Manzilla clapped his hands together, catching the blade in his hand.

"You're supposed to bring peace to the world!" Manzilla snarled pushing back Regime Wonder Woman. "Calm the rage of both man and woman!" Manzilla added as he grabbed Regime Wonder Woman by her arms. "That's what a true Amazon does!"

"You lecture me?! On the meaning of being an Amazon?!" growled a shock Regime Wonder Woman as she broke out of Manzilla's hold.

"I'm not planning on lecturing...I'm planning on ending!" declared Manzilla as he blasted his atomic breath. Bringing up her shield, Regime Wonder Woman blocked the blast before attempting to bash Manzilla with her shield, Manzilla cut her off causing a clash exchange.

"You've gone too far Diana." protested Manzilla clenching his fist.

"Not as far as you!" replayed back Regime Wonder Woman floating above the ground. Both charged at each other, but suddenly, the hooded figure knocked them both away stopping them for clashing. Getting up, Manzilla finally wanted to know who this hooded figure was.

"Who are you? answer me before I blast you!" demanded Manzilla as the hooded figure stood in front of him. Around them, Amazons held their weapons at them, ready to fight back.

"You do that...and I won't be able to answer your question..." answered the hooded figure shocking both Manzilla and Regime Wonder Woman, something about this person's voice sounded familiar to Manzilla.

"Your voice..." noticed Manzilla walking up losing all his anger.

"James?" asked Regime Wonder Woman noticing that this person's voice sounded just like Manzilla's.

"It's been ages sense anyone's called me that. Or Manzilla." responded the hooded figure grabbing his hood.

"Nowadays..." the hooded started taking off his hood. Revealing himself to be James Markson, but his left side of his face had become completely cybernetic. "It's usually Mecha Manzilla." he finished off shocking both Manzilla and Regime Wonder Woman.

To be continued...

**Oh come on. You didn't think I'd kill off Injustice Manzilla so easily special thanks to Sonicdudes2000 for coming up with the idea.**


	15. Makes's you stronger

**Time to get back to our hero as he discovers his counter parts dark past.**

Neither Manzilla or Regime Wonder Woman could believe what they were seeing, Mecha Manzilla was alive, but not without a terrible cost. His left eye looked like a laser had burnt over it where his cybernetics covered, his aright arm was also fully cybernetic, most of his spikes were replaced with cybernetics or twisted, his tail was now covered in metal and his legs and were covered with burnt marks.

"What did he do to you?" asked Manzilla shocked at how badly his counter part looks...even after five years.

"The Man of Steel made me an outcast." answered Mecha Manzilla looking down.

"Superman?!" asked Regime Wonder Woman in shock, that didn't make any sense to her, Superman told her it was Batman who killed him.

"He'd just killed Ollie. And I was next on his hit list..." Mecha Manzilla explained to them.

_X 5 years ago, Wayne Manor... _

_Desperately, James rushed through the bushes trying to reach the Manor, he only hope was to find Batman before Regime Superman caught up with him. Up above him, Regime Superman zapped his heat vision down at him blocking his path. Trapped, exhausted and with no help, James faced off against Regime Superman as he floated down towards him._

_"There's no where to run, James!" shouted Regime Superman as he threw burnt down trees at him, acting fast, James blasted them with his atomic breath._

_"Superman, this has to stop!" begged James trying not to fight back. "Please. Think of what Lois wou-"_

_"Never mention her to me!" shouted Regime Superman zapping his heat vision at James legs, causing him to fall on his knees. James helplessly looked up as Regime Superman lifted him up and prepared to burn his eyes out. Finally giving up on talking his way out, James blasted his atomic breath at his face, causing him to drop him. Fueled by a primal rage, James grab a near by tree and slammed it down on Regime Superman like a mace. Again and again, James slammed it down on him, angered by Regime Superman's act of killing Green Arrow and his betrayal on humanity. Throwing it aside, James picked up Regime Superman in his hand as he tightened his other hand into a fist. But just as he prepared to finish him. James stopped, even with what Superman's done, even with how much his life had to end... he couldn't bring himself to do it._

_"I can't do it..." cried James dropping Superman._

_"But I can..." replayed Regime Superman blasting his heat vision at James, crying in pain. James felt his left eye burning with pain. As Regime Superman rammed at him, James tried to claw at him his right claw. But Regime Superman caught his arm and ripped it off him, blood pouring out. Pushing Regime Superman back with his tail, James blasted his atomic breath at him, but Regime Superman fired his heat vision as well, causing both to collide. The blast sent Regime Superman back, but as the smoke cleared, he noticed that James was no where to be seen. Looking down, Regime Superman saw a severed burnt tail lying where James stood._

_"You left me no choice James." muttered Regime Superman as he flu off to convince Diana to join his One Earth Government. But in the burnt bushes, James came out his hand over where his arm was torn off. Most of his body was now burnt or bleeding and after having been beaten so badly by Regime Superman, showing his face to anyone didn't feel like an actual option. Feeling a wave of shame overcome him, he limped off away from the Manor into the only place of comfort for him... exile._

_X Back on Themyscira..._

"I managed to steal some of Cyborg's cybernetics to repair my injuries." Mecha Manzilla explained as Regime Wonder Woman walked up to him. "But even when I recovered, I just couldn't bring myself to face you... or him."

"James..." said Manzilla overwhelmed with sorrow for his counter part.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't have the courage to come out and help until you came." explained Mecha Manzilla as he began to leave, but just then, Regime Wonder Woman grabbed his arm stopping him for going. Turning to face her, Mecha Manzilla saw tears run down her eyes as she ran her hands down his face.

"Five years I spent grieving over loosing you..." cried Regime Wonder Woman overwhelmed with happiness and sorrow. "And five years I spent working for the man who did this to you." she realized feeling a burning rage of betrayal inside her. "Please don't go." she whispered as she held him tight in her arms. Overwhelmed with Joy and sadness, Manzilla felt a spark of hope start inside of him.

"Diana!" shouted a voice. Looking up, Manzilla saw his Wonder Woman float down in the middle off shocked Amazons. "Your army will stand down-"

"Wait! Don't!" interrupted Manzilla stopping her from going any further.

"James?!" asked a shocked Wonder Woman. Looking behind him, she saw her Regime counter part alongside Mecha Manzilla.

"Hello, Diana." greeted Mecha Manzilla as Amazon's pointed their weapons at Wonder Woman.

"Hold sisters!" ordered Regime Wonder Woman shocking both the Amazon's and Wonder Woman herself.

"But she's not from here!" protested one of the Amazon's.

"But she still Amazon." answered Regime Wonder Woman walking up to her counter part. Surprised by her Regime counter parts words, Wonder Woman help her convince the Amazons.

"Sisters, don't you see? This path is folly!" explained Wonder Woman knocking some sense into them. "We are to untie the world's people! Lesser man's rages...Overcome them...With compassion and love."

"Superman has tricked all of you into letting him inflict his rage on an entire planet!" added Manzilla joining Wonder Woman's side.

"Sister's, let us return to right side of history." convince Wonder Woman as the Amazon's began to realize their true actions "Let us enter battle, but as humankind's protectors, not it's destroyers.

"We are Amazon's. We are here to save mankind." added Regime Wonder Woman intent on stopping Regime Superman for his betrayal. Though pleased to see his Wonder Woman doing the right thing. Mecha Manzilla was still troubled.

"Um, guys." asked Mecha Manzilla catching their attention as the Amazon's prepared to stop the One Earth Government. "How are we going to stop Superman with just the Amazon's?" he asked dropping the big question on them all.

"Wait a minute, why didn't I suggest this in the first place!" wonder Manzilla realizing how dumb he's been. "We're fighting a Superman, right? So then why don't we bring over _our_ Superman?"

"No!" instantly shouted Mecha Manzilla. "One Superman's bad enough. Two will be the end of the world!"

"But _our_ Superman never killed Lois or the Joker." replayed Wonder Woman reminding them. Though skeptical about the idea, both Mecha Manzilla and Regime Wonder Woman agreed with the plan.

"James." asked Wonder Woman

"Yes?" said both Manzilla and Mecha Manzilla at once.

"I think she's talking to me." figured out Manzilla.

"We're gonna be some time before we cast off, Get to the Batcave, see if you can get _our_ Superman into this dimension." ordered Wonder Woman.

"I can fly you there." suggested Mecha Manzilla as he picked up Manzilla and activated his built in jet packs.

"Good luck!" said Manzilla as they both left the two Wonder Women behind to get their Amazon armies ready.

"You think Batman will go with the idea?" asked Mecha Manzilla as he jetted across the ocean towards Metropolis.

"Bruce may be stubborn at times...but even he will know that our Superman might be our only chance." answered Manzilla hoping Batman will understand.

**So now's Regime Wonder Woman's finally come to her sense, but can Manzilla and his metal counter part get Superman here?**


	16. Calling the Man of Steel

**With Regime Superman's plan in action, there's only one option for our hero's... call in the Man of Steel himself. But will Insurgent Batman agree with the idea.**

Gradually, Mecha Manzilla carried Manzilla over Metropolis as he looked down at the war taking place below him. Down below, Regime forces fired their tanks at every single building in their view. On one building, Regime Doomsday jumped onto on and headbutted it with tremendous force. Like a set of dominoes, the building fell on to the other causing a chain effect. On of out rim of Metropolis, Regime Superman flu down at a bridge and zapped his heat vision at it, causing it to collapsed down into the river, killing all those on the bridge and trapping many more in Metropolis. Desperately, the Insurgent forces fought back but seemed to be struggling. And the hero's didn't seem to be doing any better, taking the fight out of the Insurgency Base, the hero's continued to fight back. Cyborg clashed swords together with Yellow Lantern, Catwoman tried to make a run for it, but Green Arrow fired a knock out arrow at her knocking her out. Suddenly, a blast of lightening knocked over Green Arrow as Regime Black Adam flu out throwing Aquaman out.

"We need to find the Batman's. Other wise all this will be for nothing." realized Manzilla as Mecha Manzilla continued his course to the Batcave.

_X 15 minutes later at the Batcave..._

In a desperate attempt to convince his counter part to bring over his Superman, Batman had inadvertently started a fight between them. But if getting Superman here meant knocking some sense into his counter part, then so be it. Throwing his Batarang at him, knocked Insurgent Batman over, but as he tried to land a punch to the head, Insurgent Batman cut him off causing a clash exchange.

"You're good." admitted Insurgent Batman

"You expected other wise?" asked Batman

Both charged at each other, but as they prepared to clash, a blast of atomic breath and electric blast blocked each of their paths. Looking up, both saw Mecha Manzilla hovering down with Manzilla.

"What are you two doing?!" asked Manzilla shocked that both Batman's were fighting. "Superman is out their destroying Metropolis and Gotham and you two are fighting among yourselves?"

"James..." muttered Insurgent Batman looking at Mecha Manzilla in disbelief.

"Still the stubborn Bruce Wayne I see." commented Mecha Manzilla he helped up Insurgent Batman.

"If we're done here... We're losing time." said Batman reminding them all of the situation outside.

"This is a mistake." refused Insurgent Batman still not keen on bringing over their Superman.

"You brought us here because you had faith." explained Batman trying to convince him. "Faith that we'd uphold the values you've given everything to defend."

"So trust us. Trust yourself. And let's end this." added Manzilla agreeing with Batman.

"Bruce, if Luthor or Ollie were here, they would say the same thing." added Mecha Manzilla trying to convince him. Taking a look at transporter, Insurgent Batman finally decided to go along with their idea.

"You have no idea how to use it, do you..." asked Insurgent Batman knowing that he didn't know how to.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out..." replayed Batman as they all made their way to the transporter.

"Well...shouldn't be too hard." hoped Manzilla as he locked onto Superman's coordinates. "Maybe if we do this...and uh...try-" suddenly, his counter part kicked the side of the transported, causing it to start pulling Superman into their dimension.

"Or we can do that..." suggested Mecha Manzilla as their only hope began to materialize in front of them. The hero that hadn't given up on humanity, the hero that hadn't been touched by Joker's madness... Superman.

_X A few minutes later..._

After bringing Superman to their dimension, Batman and Manzilla explained what was going on, and what his counter part was planning for Metropolis and Gotham. Knowing what must be done, Superman instantly agreed to stop Regime Superman. While they talked things over, Insurgent Batman and Mecha Manzilla listen to behind.

"We need to get started. Innocent people are dying." knew Superman.

"We'll take the others so you can focus on their Superman." explained Batman knowing Regime Superman will have destroyed most of Metropolis by the time they all stop the other Regime forces.

"We'll do it together. It'll prevent more casualties. Then Superman." suggest Superman.

"There's the Supes I miss..." muttered Mecha Manzilla to Insurgent Batman trying to keep himself together.

"Doomsday's going to be tricky." realized Manzilla imagining a fight between Regime Doomsday and Superman.

"Collateral damage." added Batman knowing the destruction Doomsday can easily cause.

"I'll have to force that fight elsewhere." said Superman trying to think of a place where Doomsday can't harm anyone. "Anything else?" he asked Insurgent Batman and Mecha Manzilla. Walking up to them, Insurgent Batman only had one thing to say.

"I know this isn't entirely accurate. But it's good to have you back." admitted Insurgent Batman missing the old Superman he knew. At least now, they stood a fighting chance against Regime Superman. Just then, Manzilla started to hear a faint rumbling noise coming from far away from him. Even though he had to help stop the Regime Forces, he couldn't help but head to it's source.

"We'll have to stop Black Adam first, then-" suddenly Superman realized that Manzilla had left without a trace.

**Now it's on! Superman's here to kick some Regime ass! But with Manzilla mysteriously wandering off, can he come back to help our hero's? sorry for this chapter being so short.**


	17. Always a bigger fish

**Now it's time to get back to our hero's as they begin to give the One Earth Government a run for their money! And Manzilla is about bring in a massive helping hand.**

_X Metropolis..._

After stopping the other Regime Forces, Manzilla still hadn't returned, while it bothered Superman a bit, there were more urgent matters to worry about. Like Regime Aquaman's Atlantean army. Like a group of headless chickens, the Insurgent forces ran from the giant tsunami towering over them. Behind it, Regime Aquaman march with his army close behind. Suddenly, the tsunami began to freeze solid as Superman froze it with his frost breath. Once it was frozen solid, Superman lifted it up with all his strength and threw it into the horizon like a tennis ball.

"Are you ready, Superman? To take on the might of Atlantis?!" asked Regime Aquaman ready to face him.

"Yes. We are." answered Superman as Amazon's appeared on the roof tops aiming their arrows at the Atlantean army. Beside them, Wonder Woman and her Regime counter part stood ready to launch their attack. Regime Aquaman could only look on in shock at Regime Wonder Woman as she let out a battle cry as the Amazon's fired a wave of arrows at him and his army. Instantly, the Atlantean's formed a tortoise shaped with their shields, shielding them from the arrows while Regime Aquaman wracked aside arrows with his tridents.

"Now!" shouted Mecha Manzilla as he lead another Amazon army behind the Atlantean's into battle. Focusing on Superman, Regime Aquaman charged at him swinging his trident at Superman.

"You're not wanted here!" growled Regime Aquaman as he summoned his main weapon. Behind him, the Kraken rose into view, it's skin dripping in water as it slammed aside Amazon's with it's giant tentacles. Desperately, Wonder Woman and her counter part rammed into the Kraken, but it simply wracked them aside like flies.

"It's too strong!" realized Regime Wonder Woman as she helped up her counter part.

"It's gonna take something big to take it down..." figured Wonder Woman trying to think where they can get big help. Suddenly the ground jumped as a large foot came into everyones view. Looking up, everyone look on helplessly as they saw what the foot connected to. The King of Monster himself, the greatest force on earth...Godzilla. As he let out a earth shattering roar, Superman notice that Manzilla was standing on top of Godzilla's head, that must of been why Manzilla disappeared he sensed Godzilla's presence. Sizing up his gigantic rival, the Kraken charged at Godzilla.

"For earth! And for justice!" shouted Manzilla as Godzilla charged at the Kraken. Both tried pushing the other over, but as the Kraken started to get the upper hand. Godzilla wracked it with his tail and sent it falling onto Regime Aquaman. As the Kraken got back up to continue the fight, Regime Aquaman could only just stand up. Knowing he couldn't fight anymore, he ordered his army back to Atlantis.

"I may not be wanted, but i'm clearly needed." muttered Superman watching Regime Aquaman retreat back to Atlantis. As the Atlanteans fled, Godzilla stomped on the Kraken before blasting it with his atomic breath, burning it until it faded away as ashes.

"Yabba dabba doo!" yelled Manzilla as he skidded down Godzilla's back dodging his mountain sized spikes before leaping off the tip of his tail and was caught by Superman.

"Show off..." muttered Mecha Manzilla a little jealous.

"Superman! We've broken their ranks. They're retreating!" said a victorious Wonder Woman as Superman floated up to her and her counter part with Manzilla holding on to his shoulder.

"Good. Once they're pushed back, we'll need help with rescue and recovery." knew Superman knowing how much damage they've bound to have caused.

"We'll break off a legion as quickly as possible." said Regime Wonder Woman looking at her counter part.

"Thank, Diana." thanked Superman feeling grateful that she was doing the right thing again.

"You always make it look easy, you know that?" commented Mecha Manzilla flying up to them.

"Let's get through this first. Then tell me how easy it looked." joked Regime Wonder Woman feeling like her old self before James left.

"We'll need to-" Manzilla was interrupted as a Regime truck slammed into him and Superman, smashing them both through building before crashing on the ground. Crawling out, Manzilla struggled to get up as Regime Doomsday landed into view.

"Time to send you flying off...again." growled Manzilla getting ready to fight. Regime Doomsday charged at him, but Manzilla jumped above him axe handling him on the head before punching and clawing him in the stomach. Suddenly, Regime Doomsday swiped him over with his giant arm and began stomping on him. Throwing the truck off him, Superman saw Manzilla trying to push off Regime Doomsday's giant foot off. Flying at him, Superman tackled Regime Doomsday into the sky with Manzilla holding on to his foot. Like a giant fireball, Superman continued to fly Regime Doomsday into the sky, though he was struggling with Regime Doomsday punching his back as he tried to brake free.

"I WANT OFF THIS RIDE!" yelled out Manzilla as they fell back down to earth, right into the Fortress of Solitude. Crashing through the roof, Superman and Manzilla slowly started to get up as Regime Doomsday stared them down with eyes of pure destruction.

"I live to kill you." growled Regime Doomsday eager to destroy the Man of Steel.

"Then you'll live disappointed." warned Superman. Making the most of the distraction, Manzilla jumped up to the crystal object and threw it at Regime Doomsday, sending him skidding back. Knowing how Manzilla finished off Doomsday off last time, Superman came up with an idea.

"James, Spiral vision!" ordered Superman, as Manzilla's spikes glowed from neon-blue to orange-red. Regime Doomsday charged at them both...until finally. Manzilla and Superman blasted their heat vision and spiral ray into one massive burning blast, surprisingly Regime Doomsday just about was able to walked a few a meters while they both blasted him with all their force, until finally he gave out falling to his knees.

"Doomsday's not today." declared Superman walking over to an exhausted Regime Doomsday. Suddenly, Regime Doomsday tried to axe handle Superman, but Manzilla ran at him with surprising speed and kicked his leg, causing him to fall to his knee. Grabbing his back, Superman threw him with tremendous force right into the phantom zone.

"Let's see him get out of that." muttered Manzilla as he and Superman tried to catch their breath. But just then, they noticed someone floating down towards them. Regime Superman...

The battle for real justice...begins now.

**We've all been waiting for this moment, so get ready for it.**


	18. Justice for all

**So now it begins, the battle we've all been waiting for... Superman and Manzilla vs Regime Superman!**

Both Superman and Manzilla knew this was it, this was their chance at finally putting an end to the High Councilor's One Earth Government. If they fail...both this world and their's will be doomed.

"I knew they'd pull you over eventually." admitted Regime Superman as he floated down towards them. "You don't belong here."

"My obligations don't end at the boarders of my dimension." said Superman, it didn't matter if this wasn't his world, it was still his duty to protect it.

"I am this world's savior. I protect it." proclaimed Regime Superman landing on the ground.

"That's what's happening out there? Protection?" asked a disgusted Superman shocked by his counter parts words.

"Disobedient children will be punished." explained Regime Superman.

"Children? Listen to yourself!" demanded Manzilla still not believing what Regime Superman was saying. "It doesn't matter if we're from a destroyed world or have powers from a nuclear dinosaur. That doesn't make us gods. We don't have any rights to decide who lives and who dies."

"The decision _is_ mine!" shouted an enraged Regime Superman. "It became mine when Joker turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!"

"I know what you lost." reminded Superman remembering what Insurgent Batman told him about his counter parts tragic lost.

"And you judge me?!" growled Regime Superman as he walked up to Superman and Manzilla. "After I've killed you both, I'll bring Lois here. When she see's how I've perfected this world, she'll-"

"She'll be afraid and disgusted." interrupted Superman knowing better then his crazed-counter part.

"She'll be alive!" shouted Regime Superman finishing off his sentence before Superman interrupted him.

"Lois' death doesn't justify-"

"He stole her from me!" shouted Superman at his counter part.

"And you stole this planet's freedom." added Manzilla "It's time to give it back." At that moment, Manzilla charged at Regime Superman, but Regime Superman simply wracked him aside as he blasted Superman with his heat vision. Flying up, Superman flu down at his counter part, smashing him into the ground. But Regime Superman punched him off, sending him flying back. As Superman tried to get up, Regime Superman grabbed him before flying up in the air and throwing him at the ground. Trying to get back up, Superman was caught underneath his counter parts foot.

"Blind fool!" muttered Regime Superman as his eyes glowed red.

"Not as blind as you!" shouted Manzilla punching him off Superman.

"I've already killed you before... what makes you think you can stop me?" asked Regime Superman as he walked towards Manzilla, his fist tightening.

"What makes me think?" asked Manzilla as he moved Superman to safety. "Take a good look at me. My scales are as hard as metal, my claws knives, the spikes on my back spears, a wrack of my tail a whip, one step of my foot an earthquake, my roar thunder and my atomic breath power. I am Manzilla, and I will bring justice!" he finished as he fired a blast of his atomic breath at Regime Superman.

Enraged, Regime Superman charged at him, unloaded a fury of punches as Manzilla blocked each one. Seeing his chance, Manzilla grabbed Regime Superman's fist and crushed it his hand. Regime Superman let out a painful cry as he felt Manzilla claws dig into what was let of his hand. Throwing Regime Superman to the side, Manzilla unleashed his spiral ray burning Regime Superman until he feel to his knees.

"Your reign is over." Declared Superman as he walked towards his counter part. Suddenly, Regime Superman blasted his heat vision at his counter part. Shielding himself with his hands, Superman blasted back with his own heat vision, striking him right in his eyes. Faster than a speeding bullet, Superman rammed his counter part into the wall before punching him again and again. Weakly, Regime Superman blocked his counter parts punch with his one good hand, but Superman threw aside as he and Manzilla threw one last double punch at him. Regime Superman had no more left...his One Earth Government had come to an end.

"You won't terrorize these people any longer." ordered Superman standing over his fallen counter part.

"Fear's the only thing these people understand. One day you'll learn." responded Regime Superman weakly. At that moment, both Wonder Woman's and Mecha Manzilla flu down followed by Green Lantern, Aquaman and Insurgent Batman.

"No..." muttered Regime Superman as he saw Mecha Manzilla standing along side Regime Wonder Woman, both of their eyes full of rage. "You'll have to kill me." said Regime Superman defiantly looking at Insurgent Batman.

"No. Not even you. There's been enough killing." refused Insurgent Batman still sticking to how he does things.

_X Gotham..._

Aquaman and Green Arrow loaded up Damian Wayne onto the truck where the other Regime accomplices sat, their hands cuffed behind their backs. Only one was left, Regime Flash. Though he help to stop Regime Superman, he turned himself in to pay for the atrocities he commuted. Before he entered the truck, he gave Green Arrow one last smile who returned it back.

Meanwhile, Insurgent Harley Quinn forced Joker to the transporter where Batman waited for him. Joker tried to brag Insurgent Harley to do otherwise...but Insurgent Harley wasn't going to have any other it.

_X Oa..._

Green Lantern lead Sinestro and Yellow Lantern up to the Guardians so they can pay for their actions.

_"Superman's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in." Explained Insurgent Batman "The next job is restoring civil order."_

_X Themysicra..._

Willing, Regime Wonder Woman handed over her arm bands and helmet to her counter part, who placed them where they belonged. As Amazon's restrained her, Regime Wonder Woman gave her counter part one last look.

"May Athena guide you." wished Regime Wonder Woman.

"And Zeus watch over you." wished Wonder Woman back as her counter part was taken away.

_"The transitional government has it hands full." pointed out Superman "We're here if they need help."_

_X Metropolis..._

From his spot on a large piece of ruble, Mecha Manzilla watched as Godzilla let out a victories roar, before returning back to the ocean to rest.

"Good luck, Big G." wished Mecha Manzilla.

_"Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us." pointed out Insurgent Batman._

_"So you haven't changed your mind?" asked Manzilla bringing what the president had offered._

_X Insurgent Luthor's grave..._

As the sky cleared up to a blue blanket, Cyborg kneed close to Insurgent Lex Luthor's grave.

_ALEXANDER JOSEPH LUTHOR_

Holding back his grief, Cyborg placed a piece of Insurgent Lex Luthor's armor on his grave before leaving him to rest.

_"I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government. None of us do." explained Insurgent Batman_

_"You think Batman has a future here?" asked Superman_

_"Crime and corruption will return." answered Insurgent Batman knowing far too well from past experience. "Ollie would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic."_

_"And your Superman?" asked Manzilla._

_"He'll stand trail. They all will." answered Insurgent Batman._

_X Regime Superman's holding __prison..._

"He was right, you know." admitted Superman taking pity on his counter part.

"About what?" asked Manzilla.

"Put in the same position, I might of done the same thing." explained Superman knowing just what he would have done if that was him. "We never know what we're truly capable of."

"I hope for your world's sake, you never find out." wished Insurgent Batman as all three began to leave. "Just keep this in mind."

"Yeah?" responded Superman.

"If something ever happens and you do lose it? I'm coming for you." warned Insurgent Batman.

"You'll have to get in line..." admitted Superman knowing better. Just then, Manzilla remembered something.

"Um... Do you two have ten bucks I can lend to Dick?" he asked leaving Regime Superman in his red sun prison, weak...but no powerless. Frustrated, Regime Superman's eyes glowed a faint red...he wasn't finished.

**Oh Yeah! Finally done it, so give me your review about it and I hope you've enjoyed.**


	19. Gameplay: Manzilla

**So this is just a little spin off thing I had in mind if Manzilla and Mecha Manzilla were playable in the Injustice game.**

**Name:** Manzilla

**Real Name:** James Markson.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5"9"

**Weight:** 195 lbs (89kg)

**Eyes:** Emerald

**Hair:** Black

**Powers:** Possesses all powers of Godzilla

**Power Class:** Power user

**Biology:** During Lex Luthor's attempt to create a weapon to use against the Justice League, he injected James Markson with a sample of Godzilla's DNA. Through Superman's guidance and Wonder Woman's care, James Markson learned to use his powers to protect the world rather than destroy it, and become...Manzilla.

**INTRO:** A missile is launched towards Manzilla. Without even looking at it, Manzilla grabbed it in his hand and throws it behind him, causing an explosion. Not even bothered, Manzilla gets ready for battle and says "Show me what you got."

**OUTRO:** Manzilla walked up to his opponent and goes "Your good." before stomping them into the ground and adding "But I'm better."and letting lose a powerful roar into the sky and posing for the screen.

**Moves:**

**Too hot:** Manzilla throws the opponent on his spikes and charges them up, causing them to burn the opponent and falls on his back crushing them.

**Atomic breath:** Manzilla blast his opponent with his atomic breath. Can powered up with a burn meter turning it into a spiral ray.

**Up close and Personal:** Manzilla claws the opponent with his claws and finished with a wrack with his tail.

**Down below: **Manzilla whips the opponents off their feet with his tail and axe handles them in the back.

**Throw:** Manzilla grabs the opponent forcing open their jaw and blast his atomic breath down their throat before kicking them across the area.

**Supermove:**

**Godzilla Threshold:** Manzilla grabs the opponent and shoves their head in the floor, stopping them from getting away before gathering a large amount of nuclear energy in his fist and punches the opponent as they get their head out, releasing a nuclear pulse so large that it seen from Japan scorching his opponent.

**Power:**

**Critical Mass:** Manzilla body glows like lava, increasing his attack, but also increasing how much damage he takes for a short amount of time.

**Clash quotes:**

"I make this look easy."

"Now we're talking!"

"Time to end this."

"Make way for Manzilla."

"Next stop, pain alley."

**Unique clashes:**

**Attack:**

Manzilla: "I'll tear you apart Lexxie!"

Lex Luthor: "Good luck with that."

Manzilla: "You turned me into a monster!"

Lex Luthor: "I turned you into a weapon."

Manzilla: "You're no hero!"

Insurgent Lex Luthor: "I never said I was."

Manzilla: "What the hell are you doing?"

Insurgent Lex Luthor: "Correcting my mistake."

Manzilla: "You call yourself a hero?"

Regime Superman "I call myself Superman."

Manzilla: "That's enough Clark!"

Regime Superman: "It's never enough."

Manzilla: "Power corrupts people Clark."

Regime Superman: "And makes you stronger."

Manzilla: "Are we done yet?"

Superman: "Not yet."

Manzilla: "I'm just as strong."

Superman: "Heard that before."

Manzilla: "You really super?"

Superman: "It's in my name for a reason."

Manzilla: "You took a level in jerkass, Diana"

Regime Wonder Woman: "Watch your mouth, James!"

Manzilla: "You've gone too far Diana."

Regime Wonder Woman: "Not as far as you!"

Manzilla: "I wonder if you're really a woman."

Regime Wonder Woman: "Ha, I forgot how to laugh."

Manzilla: "You look good in leggings."

Wonder Woman: "Focus James."

Manzilla: "Like mother, like son."

Wonder Woman: "If that's how you want to see it."

Manzilla: "I am a champion!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Then why aren't you roaring?"

Manzilla: "James. Say 'Hasta la vista'"

Mecha Manzilla: "Hasta la vista baby!" or "Nice try."

Manzilla "Why am I hitting myself?"

Mecha Manzilla: "Deja vu."

**Defense:**

Lex Luthor: "That all you got Lizard?"

Manzilla: "Not even close Egghead."

Lex Luthor: "I taught you well"

Manzilla "You didn't teach me shit!"

Lex Luthor: "See you later Manzilla."

Manzilla: "In a _long_ while Lexxie."

Insurgent Lex Luthor: "We're on the same side, James."

Manzilla: "But you're not on _my_ side!"

Regime Superman: "I'll finish what Eric couldn't."

Manzilla: "You'll never be Eric!"

Regime Superman: "I make you regret ever interr-"

Manzilla: "Just bring it bitch!"

Regime Superman: "Your no God."

Manzilla: "Neither are you!"

Superman: "You ready for it James?"

Manzilla: "More than I'll ever be."

Superman: "Your family would be proud of you."

Manzilla: "I know they are."

Regime Wonder Woman: "I can't believe you."

Manzilla: "I can't stand you!"

Regime Wonder Woman: "Go home, James!"

Manzilla: "Not just yet."

Wonder Woman: "This isn't a video game James!"

Manzilla: "Um...sort of is."

Wonder Woman: "Let's end this!"

Manzilla: "Why? Dinners ready?"

Wonder Woman: "This fight makes no sense."

Manzilla: "How do you think I feel."

Mecha Manzilla: "You don't stand a chance!"

Manzilla: "Ooh, tough guy."

Mecha Manzilla: "You're going down!"

Manzilla: "Then I'll take you with me."

Mecha Manzilla: "Some hero you are."

Manzilla: "Am I that fat?"

**Ending:** Having finally brought justice, Manzilla returned to his own world, but for reason he could not explain, Manzilla felt dawn to San Francisco. As he traveled through the ocean towards the city, he ran into Godzilla himself. But instead of attacking, both saw each other as allies instead of enemies. Instinctively, they traveled together towards the city of San Francisco, both eager to meet these...M.U.T.O's.


	20. Gameplay: Mecha Manzilla

**So now it's Mecha Manzilla's turn. Unlike other Injustice world characters, he's a different character all together.**

**Names:** Mecha Manzilla

**Real Names:** James Markson

**Gender:** Male

**Height: **5"9"

**Weight: **195 lbs (89kg)

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Powers: **Cybernetics, homing missiles, Electric cannon, built in jet pack, electric knife, Absolute Zero Cannon.

**Power class: **Gadget user

**Biology: **After the death of Green Arrow, Regime Superman hunted down Manzilla in an attempt to kill him and have Wonder Woman join him, though Manzilla survived the attack, he was horrifically wounded. After stealing some of Cyborgs cybernetics, Manzilla was able to repair himself and be reborn as...Mecha Manzilla.

**INTRO:** A hooded figure walks in before ripping off his hood, revealing himself to be Mecha Manzilla. Checking his electric knife, Mecha Manzilla then says "You leave me no choice."

**OUTRO: **Mecha Manzilla says "Don't say I didn't warn you." before freezing his opponent with his Absolute Zero Cannon and posing for the camera.

**Moves:**

**Target locked: **Mecha Manzilla fires his missiles at the opponent blasting them across the area.

**Electric cannon:** Mecha Manzilla blasts the opponent with a blast of electricity from his mouth. Can be powered up into a more shocking version.

**Eat my exhaust: **Mecha Manzilla jumps on the opponent and burns them with his jet pack.

**Throw: **Mecha Manzilla stabs the opponent with his electric knife before throwing them aside.

**Supermove:**

**Cold snap: **Mecha Manzilla fires his Absolute Zero Cannon at the opponent, freezing them. He then stabs them with his electric knife before flying up into the sky and blasting them back down with a wave of missiles.

**Power:**

**Circuit lock:** Mecha Manzilla locks his circuits together allowing for faster movement and quicker attacks.

**Clash quotes:**

"This is the part where you give up."

"Justice for all!"

"Know your place."

"Time to get serious."

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole."

**Unique Clashes:**

**Attack:**

Mecha Manzilla: "Tin Man!"

Regime Cyborg: "Dog food"

Mecha Manzilla: "What's wrong? Circuits leaking?"

Regime Cyborg: "That's doesn't make any sense."

Mecha Manzilla: "Sense when do you have a blaster?"

Cyborg: "Sense I blew your head off."

Mecha Manzilla: "Time to stop you again!"

Regime Superman: "And to die again."

Mecha Manzilla: "What happened to _my_ Superman?"

Regime Superman: "He left."

Mecha Manzilla: "People looked up to you!"

Regime Superman: "They still do."

Mecha Manzilla: "You faster then a heat seeking missile?"

Superman: "Let's find out."

Mecha Manzilla: "I have power and speed!"

Superman: "And stubbornness."

Mecha Manzilla: "You were supposed to stop Superman!"

Regime Wonder Woman: "Someone needs to preserve order."

Mecha Manzilla: "How could you Diana?"

Regime Wonder Woman: "Quiet easily."

Mecha Manzilla: "Forgot you wore leggings."

Wonder Woman: "So much for a good memory."

Mecha Manzilla: "You ready for this princess?"

Wonder Woman: "Guard your tongue James!"

Mecha Manzilla: "You don't stand a chance!"

Manzilla: "Ooh, tough guy."

Mecha Manzilla: "You're going down!"

Manzilla: "Then I'll take you with me."

Mecha Manzilla: "Some hero you are."

Manzilla: "Am I that fat?"

**Defense:**

Regime Cyborg: "Those are my cybernetics!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Quit whining!" or "Not anymore."

Regime Cyborg: "Your under arrest!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Kill joy."

Cyborg: "Careful where point that thing."

Mecha Manzilla: "I'm pointing it at you!"

Regime Superman: "How could you still be alive?!"

Mecha Manzilla: "You can't kill me!"

Regime Superman: "Nobody can hurt me!"

Mecha Manzilla: "I'm not a 'nobody'."

Regime Superman: "You dare fight Superman?"

Mecha Manzilla: "You don't deserve that title."

Superman: "The enemy of my enemy-"

Mecha Manzilla: "Is still enemy!"

Superman: "I feel sorry for you."

Mecha Manzilla: "The feelings mutual."

Regime Wonder Woman: "He did this to you?"

Mecha Manzilla: "You let him do this."

Regime Wonder Woman: "I should never have trusted you!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Then what stopped you?"

Regime Wonder Woman: "I'm in no mood for this James!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Failed at seducing Superman?"

Wonder Woman: "Our James doesn't hide!"

Mecha Manzilla: "I'm done hiding."

Wonder Woman: "Clam yourself!"

Mecha Manzilla: "I'm clam...now fuck off!"

Manzilla: "I am a champion!"

Mecha Manzilla: "Then why aren't you roaring?"

Manzilla: "James. Say 'Hasta la vista'"

Mecha Manzilla: "Hasta la vista baby!" or "Nice try."

Manzilla: "Why am I hitting myself."

Mecha Manzilla: "Deja vu."

**Ending:** It had taken five years for Mecha Manzilla to gain the will to take on Superman, but at last he had done it. But as Batman rebuilt Metropolis and Gotham someone had to help bring peace and justice and restore balance to the ruined Justice League. With Wonder Woman by his side, Mecha Manzilla worked to help Superman's accomplices regain their trust from citizens and fight for a good cause again, five years of Injustice and true Justice was returning.


End file.
